La voz Dormida
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Correccion de la historia Remember con el verdadero titulo. disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**La voz dormida**

 **Capítulo 1: La fiesta.**

A pasado dos años desde el encuentro de "La Dama de Negro" y el ataque de Django.

Era un día normal en ciudad milagro, dicha ciudad se encontraba alegre, pues dentro de una semana una de las jóvenes se festejaban una fiesta enorme.

Frida y Manny se encontraba en la preparatoria de ciudad milagro era su primer año en un nuevo Instituto asi que intentaban hacer sus travesuras a pesar del tiempo. Ambos continuaban haciendo los mejores del mundo su amistad nunca se sé habia cambiado por nada.

Ese año Frida Suárez cumpliría 16 años, y ese día se haría una de las fiestas que la dejarían o la harían más reconocible. Su banda habia mejorado bastante y por fortuna tenido la oportunidad en muchos casos de tocar en lugares, por ejemplo en la secundaria en los últimos 4 bailes de tercer grado, y ahora en la preparatoria habia sido dos veces.

Manny por su parte, él ya tenía 16 año era más grande que Frida por unos meses dando a conocer que le agradaba de que a Frida la hiciera feliz aquella festividad. Ese día ambos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en los pasillos de la institución.

Frida: ¡oh Manny! Me siento feliz por la fiesta -sonríe-

Manny: eso es genial -sonríe-

Frida: espero y ya tengas listas la piñata -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: sabes que siempre te la haré no debes porque preocuparte -sonrie, en tono burlón-

Frida: bueno, entonces... -interrumpida-

El sonido del timbre que daban inicio a las clases hizo que ambos jóvenes quedarán un tanto desconcertado y se dispusieron a irse a sus clases, a pesar del tiempo ambos habían podido estar más tranquilo, Frida habia crecido y había dejado crecer su cabellera azulada, dejándola por debajo de los hombros, mientras usaba unos aretes de calavera. Su vestimenta era igual a la de antes, pues le gustaba aquella ropa sus botas.. todo.

Manny por su parte continuaba usando el traje mientras que su cabello habia crecido un poco de la misma forma había decidió cortarse aquellos chinos que los diferenciaban, mientras que su ropa era lo mismo que era una niña.

Ahora se veía un tanto feliz, sentía como algo había cambiado en él, el motivo, muy simple, habia comenzado a tener sentimientos por cierta chica, sólo por seguridad los ocultaba. No quería perder así que tenía que ocultar aquel sentimiento, no mostrar demasiado aquellos sentimientos.

Las clases habían sido aburrida para ambos jóvenes y una ves que terminaron las clases, se habían ido en dirección a casa del macho en donde estaría más tranquilos.

Una ves en casa del macho ambos jóvenes estaban en la sala, planeando la situación relacionado con la fiesta de la joven Suárez.

Manny: mira, pienso que sera mejor que tu toques una de tus canciones para luego dar unas cuantas horas y disfrutar de un baile con sonido estere -embosa una sonrisa-

Frida: suena bien la idea Manny -sonríe-

Los jóvenes se veían felices y para poner esto mejor por así decirlo entró María quien poseía una charola en dondd se veían dos tazas de chocolate seguido de unos cuantos churros.

María: mi'jo no le has ofrecido algo a Frida -sonríe, deja la charola-

Manny: si... eso iba a hacer -un tanto apenado-

Frida: ¡genial! ¡CHURROS! -sonríe, toma un churro-

María habia decidió en regresar con Rodolfo todo lo ocurrido con Django había hecho notar el amor que le tenía a Rodolfo, mientras el héroe, White Pantera le daba el tiempo suficiente para que así no pudiera ocasionar molestia en su ahora esposa.

Frida: gracias señora María -sonríe, come un churro-

María: bien, cualquier cosa me avisan -sonríe-

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de María quien se dirigía a la biblioteca de la secundaria Leone, en donde continuaba trabajando.

Frida: pensé que tu mamá ya no trabajaba -mira a Manny-

Manny: eso mismo dijo papá, pero ella quiere tener su propio dinero -mira a Frida-

Frida: bueno... sabes tus padres estan invitados al igual que los míos jeje

Manny: gracias Frida, eres mi mejor amiga -sonríe y a la ves se entristece internamente-

Lejos de aquella ciudad Django por así decirlo se encontraba en la guarida de Sartana, continuaba siendo un ser humano ahora se veía más grande, su cabellera había crecido un poco aunque lo sostenía con una coleta y su sombrero lo cobria, mientras que su ropa seguía siendo lo mismo.

Django se encontraba entonando melodías con su guitarra, mientras que cada entonada podían mostrarse una serie de bandidos quien se creaban y terminaban desapareciendo. La mente del joven estaba totalmente... pensando.

Django dio un gran suspiro haciendo que una voz conocida para él, lo dejó sorprendido levantándose rápidamente ya que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña cima de un muro mientras un pie dejaba colgando y en sus manos sostenía una guitarra.

Terminó por soltar su guitarra aunque no pudo destruirse pues había colocado un sujetador, miro al autor de aquella voz quien era una voz femenina.

Django: ¡¿que... que haces aqui?! -preocupado-

Voz: vaya ganas tienen de verme -con una voz burlona-

Django: ... sabes que te odio -molesto-

Django bajo de dicho muro para acercarse al ente quien se encontraba enfrente.

Regresando con Manny y Frida.

Los jóvenes habian salido a hacer sus travesura, a su edad ya podía decirse que podían hacer las maldades aunque en algunos aspecto a podían causar problemas haciendo que en algunas casos tuvieran problema.

Pero ese día hacían lo suyo y eso era subir a la cima de uno de aquellas montañas en donde utilizando dos simples patines y sosteniendo su mano listo para lanzarse por la extensa colina.

Al hacer aquello iban a una velocidad que no se podía notar a simple vista pero si podían ocasionar severos problemas o heridas en sus cuerpos aun así ambos jóvenes les era imposible aquello.

Al final salieron ilesos cuando llegaron a lo que era una fábrica de colchones viejos en donde cayeron en unos cuantos para luego levantarse y festejar su gran hazaña.

Frida: ¡GENIAL! -con los brazos alzados-

Manny: ¡fue estupendo! -sonríe-

Ambos salieron con una enorme sonrisa por la adrenalina que sentían, no podían dejar de pensar en aquella bajada que para algunos era peligroso pero para ellos era un simple juego.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y para todos la fiesta de Frida se estaba acercando, y sin mucho problemas llegó.

Era un viernes en la noche, Frida veía a sus compañeros de escucharla disfrutar de la noche, mientras que Manny se aproximó a ella mientras traía un vaso de horchata que tanto quería.

Manny: Frida esto es divertido -sonrie-

Frida: sí, pensé que no harías la piñata -señalando la piñata con la figura de frida-

Manny: si, lo hice para mi mejor amiga -sonrie-

No pasó mucho cuando los padres de ambas familias llegaron quien para los Suárez le agradaba ver a los Rivera, a excepción de Emiliano que se molestaba por verlos ahí, pero Carmelita se sentía tranquila ya que ella y María comenzaban a tener una especie de relación amistosa.

Carmelita: buenas María -sonríe-

María: buenas Carmelita, ¿como les a ido? -sonrie-

Mientras que Emiliano se encontraba observando con detenimiento a Manny quien seguía conversando con Frida, haciendo que la peliazulada reía, algo que molestaba al señor Suárez aunque al final termino por acceder a dejar a Frida con aquel joven Rivera.

Rodolfo se acercó a Emiliano invitando a que tomará un poco de agua de horchata mientras disfrutaban de la larga noche.

La hora se aproximaba aquella hora en donde Frida tocaría con su grupo, algo muy especial para todos ya que la mayoría pensaba que ya era una estrella pop con aquellos cantos y sonido que su banda podía crear.

Frida subió a un pequeño escenario seguido de sus amigas quien componían aquel grupo roquero. Para luego comenzar a saludar a todos e iniciar con los cantos.

Manny la veía con unos ojos muy inusual en él, aunque para sus dentro era muy normal, pues había comenzado a notar como Frida habia cambiado, eso le agradaba sólo lo que odiaba era aquellas palabras conocidas como "mi mejor amigo" haciendo que el joven Rivera sintiera una pulsada al corazón aun así no se detuvo sólo necesitaba esperar si no tendría que hacer un movimiento en que no podía perderla.

Aunque también en algunos casos, como ahora Frida era algo popular por ser una roquera y eso provocaba que los chicos de la preparatoria se fijarán en ella, cosa que Manny podía notarse celoso en aquellas situaciones.

Por ejemplo hace unas semanas atrás.

 ***Flash Back***

 _Manny se encontraba caminando junto con Frida pensando en algo para hacer una broma, esos días no tenían nada que hacer así que comenzaron a buscar una posible víctima, cosa que lo encontrarían tarde que temprano._

 _Durante su camino por aquellos pasillos, Frida fue rodeada por los chicos de la prepa, entre ellos eran a puestos chicos que estaban en equipos de fútbol, básquet y sobre todo fútbol americano._

 _En esos momentos Frida fue rodeada mientras que Manny sólo lo habían alejado de la chica provocando que él se molestará. Pero en su interior algo lo comía con la ira, más que una ira, eran aquellos conocidos ataques de celos, aún que para él sólo quería matar aquellos sujetos por alejarlo de su Frida._

 _Así que por último le hizo una seña a Frida haciendo que ella lo mirara para hacer o decir unas cuantas palabras y luego retomar el camino aunque la joven Suárez sentía una especie de aura oscuro alrededor de Manny, una seriedad se mostraba en su rostro y al final de aquel día, Frida paso tiempo con él haciendo que el joven tigre no tuviera molestó._

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

Manny pensaba que Frida siempre sería su amiga aunque en algunos momentos pensaba que no era así, podía ser su amiga pero quien sabe si su corazón le respondiera lo mismo como le responde el de Manny hacia Frida.

Por eso en aquellos casos preferí no decir nada y sólo esperar el momento adecuado aunque al final terminaría perdiendola para siempre.

Lejos de ahí.

Django se había presentado ante su abuela cosa normal en él. Pero una ves que Sartana miro a su acompañante dejo a un lado a Django para acercarse al ente quien se veía sonriente, mientras que Django sólo miraba con celos.

Sartana: me da gusto de que hayas venido a ver a tu abuela -sonrie-

Voz: claro, usted me a enseñado todo lo que se -sonrie- lastima que mi hermano no siga sus pasos abuela... -mira a django-

Django: callate Lucía que pronto veras que malo seré -molesto-

Lucía: por favor Django eh sido mejor que tu desde tiempo atrás, tu eres una decepción para la familia -embosa una sonrisa-

Django estaba a punto de sacar su guitarra pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su abuela intervenir.

Sartana: tranquilos, que no es momento de pelear...

Django: entonces dígale a ella -molestó cruza sus brazos-

Lucía: callate que no tuve la culpa de que mi abuela te haya puesto ese castigo, Mírate eres un mortal inútil -sonríe de lado-

Django: espero y te enfrente a el tigre para que te haga pagar Lucía -molesto-

Lucía: ¿el tigre? -confundida- supongo que lo conoceré pronto ¿no abuela? -mira a sartana-

Sartana: claro querida, por ahora descansa...

Django no paraba de ver a Lucía cosa inusual ya que para él le parecía extraño que estuviera en el mundo de los vivos.

Regresando con la fiesta.

Frida habia terminado de cantar y se aproximaba en donde estaba Manny Rivera, quien podía notarse con una sonrisa, mientras en sus manos poseía dos vasos de horchata.

Frida: ¡me escuchaste Manny! -sonrie-

Manny: si, suena estupendo la banda... han mejorado mucho -sonrie-

Frida: sí, ya sólo espero el momento para hacerme una estrella -sonríe-

Manny: eso pasará, solo ten calma jeje

Los jóvenes continuaron disfrutando de la música sacada de un Dj que el papá de Frida habia contratado, mientras que ambos solo veían como los niños pequeños golpeaban la piñata que Manny había hecho.

Frida: jeje se ve genial -mirando la piñata-

Manny: ni que lo dijas jejeje -sonríe-

Miraban como los niños golpeaban por turno aquella piñata, mientras que Anita y Nikita quedaban a liderazgo de quien tomaría otro turno.

Después de aquellas horas de diversión llegó lo que era el final de la fiesta, entre ellos todos los jóvenes terminaron por marcharse, dejando a la familia Rivera y Suárez.

Manny se encontraba de pie esperando a que Frida terminará por despedirse de los demás compañeros. Y una ves que terminó ella se aproximó a Manny.

Frida: bueno ese era él último -sonrie-

Manny: si, eh, Frida hay algo que tengo que darte... es un regalo -sonríe nervioso-

Frida: no te preocupes, ya me has dado el regalo en pasarte tiempo aquí -sonríe mientras golpea el hombro del chico-

Manny: no, por favor...

Manny había sacado desde la chaqueta una especie de estuche y una ves que lo abrió se mostró una especie de corazón. Solo que este se encontraba a la mitad. Frida quedó impactada por aquello que ni las palabras podía crear.

Manny: eso es para ti... -lo toma-

Frida: ¿en serio? Pero no era necesario -con un leve sonrojo-

Manny: si fue necesario -poniendole el collar-

Frida: es lindo muchas gracias Manny -lo abraza-

Manny miro sorprendido, era la primera ves que Frida lo abraza, ella había cambiado mucho y el brazo ya no era una especie de asquerosas para ambos, así que él también abrazó a la joven Suárez.

Lejos de ahí, se podían notar dos sombras, una de ellas era más alta que el otro. Ambos conocido como Django y Lucía, miraban con una amplia sonrisa a aquellos jóvenes.

Django: él es El Tigre -sereno-

Lucía: vaya, pero si sólo es un niño... -mirándolo-

Django: pienso yo que es por tener "sentimientos" -molesto-

Lucía: hay Django, tú nunca serás bueno para esto... yo seré que haga sufrir a este niño de una manera que no se lo imaginaria -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-

Django: ¿que piensas hacer? -confundido-

Lucía: ... ¿crees que te dire? Tu arruinarias mis planes -fastidiada-

Django: ¡Grrrr! -molestó-

Con esto Django miro como Lucía le daba la espalda dispuesta a regresar a la guarida de Sartana, mientras que esté sólo miraba molestó.


	2. Chapter 2

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 2: inc** **ógnito**

La fiesta de Frida habia sido toda una sensación antes y después, ahora la joven peliazulada caminaba tranquilamente por los extensos pasillos de la preparatoria.

Sus goggles eran su más grande amor, a excepción de un collar que que tenía forma de una mitad de un corazón donde podia notarse un "TÚ".

No podía hacer más pues lo que quería era continuar con aquella bonita amistad que durante tiempo implantaron, ahora con ese collar por así decirlo, podían ser más unidos.

La mañana era muy tranquila las clases empezaban a las 9 AM y para cierto Rivera esa hora era un fastidio, el sonido de la alarma cada vez era más intenso y una ves que la apagó y miro pudo darse cuenta de que ya eran más de las 8 AM cosa que sólo le quedaban como 15 minutos para alistarse, desayunar e irse a la escuela.

Era la primera vez que pasaba esto en preparatoria, las veces que pasaba esto era en secundaria pero decidieron llegar temprano si no terminarían llevándolo a un internado a Suiza cosa que él no podía aceptar.

Una ves que salió listo tomó una tostada de pan con mermelada se despidió de su familia y partió hacia la escuela después de correr como un metro decidió transformarse a El Tigre para irse balanceado entre los edificios mientras que en la boca llevaba la tostada a medio comer.

Frida quien continuaba en clases se ponía a pensar en donde ss encontraba Manny ya que el asiento de alado se encontraba vacío, lo malo de aquella situación, es de que el profesor de la clase habia llegado.

Pero no paso a más cuando Frida noto que detrás del profesor entró Rivera corriendo para luego sentarse en la silla.

Frida: pensé que no llegarías -mirándolo-

Manny: ni... que... lo... dijas -agitado-

La clase se dieron normales los estudiantes y profesores hacían de la suyas algunas veces castigando estudiante por no traer tarea o por hacer vagancia, está ves Frida y Manny sólo podían disfrutar de un rato del almuerzo.

Comían el arroz con pollo junto con agua de horchata cosa que para ellos era algo normal y que muy poco llegaba a verse.

Después de aquellos sólo se decidieron por continuar hasta salir de la escuela, una ves que terminó las clases salieron en dirección de los videojuegos Maya, quien hace tiempo había sido remodelado.

Durante aquel tiempo ambos jugaban aquel juego conocido como "Super Macho 3" aquel nuevo juego llegado para entretener a los fanáticos.

Frida miro que en aquel lugar habia llegado un nuevo juego conocido como "Guitar Hero" en donde al tener acceso a una guitarra y una plataforma de baile pudo entretenerse.

Durante ese rato Frida tocaba espectacular mientras que daba unos bailes sorprendentes, cosa que hacia que todos se acercaran y vieran con una amplia sonrisa a aquella chica de cabellera azul batallando mientra hacia una excelentes movimientos.

Manny miraba a su amiga quien mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro sabia bien que ella era buena en aquellos artefactos musicales.

Después de eso Frida se detuvo al escuchar un "WIN" de parte de la máquina haciendo que todos los presentes gritaran con alegría cosa que la joven Suárez solo emboso una sonrisa.

Una ves se terminó todo ambos salieron de aquel lugar caminaron un poco para luego escuchar una explosión. Ambos se dirigieron para notar como eran esqueletos bandidos quien robaban el Banco de la ciudad.

Manny no tuvo remedio que transformarse en El Tigre y comenzar a combatirlos.

Mientras que en la cima dd un edificio podía mirarse a Django y Lucía que observaban al joven Rivera.

Lucía: ¡oh! Miren eso... -embosa una sonrisa-

Django: a sido nuestro peor rival y es mi peor enemigo -molestó-

Lucía: no seas tonto Django... el motivo por la cual no lo derrotas es porque no sabes como hacerlo -serena-

Con aquellas palabras Django miro con molestia a su hermana para luego el dirigirse al encuentro quien se veía un tanto molesto. Y una ves enfrente de El Tigre se miraron para pronunciar sus nombre en el contrario (ósea Django, El Tigre: El Tigre, Django)

Ambos en un tono sombrío aun así se miraron unos segundos para luego notar como Django sacaba su guitarra y comenzará a lanzar aquellos rayos místicos.

El Tigre por su cuenta esquivaba cada ataque con una facilidad haciendo que Django quien seguía con aquel aspecto en ser humano continuara lanzado aquellos ataques cada segundo molestandose cada ves que Rivera esquiva aquellos ataques.

Frida miraba con un tanto de preocupación la situación en que Django hacia notar una enorme dificultad, Frida no podía notar aquello y miro una piedra que era el escombros de una casa ya que minutos antes el tigre lanzó a un esqueleto destruyendo el muro. Con esto Frida tomo el objeto para luego lanzarlo hacia Django y así obtener la oportunidad para Manny.

Frida lanzó aquella roca dando en la cabeza de Django, haciendo que el peli blanco cambiará la mirada hacia Frida quien miraba en una especie de molestia.

Django: pero mire quien trajo el tigre -embosa una sonrisa-

Frida: vaya Django has cambiado mucho -burlandose-

Django: ¿en serio? Quiero decir... todo es por su culpa -molestó- ahora me deshace de ti antes,de hacerlo con el tigre -molestó-

Django colocó su guitarra apuntando con cuidado para luego escuchar la voz de Manny quien se aproximaba para salvar a su amiga de aquel sujeto.

El Tigre: no Django, ella no será tu juego -sereno-

Django: eso no lo decidiré yo el tigre -embosa una sonrisa-

Mientras tanto Lucía miro con tremenda sorpresa lo que veía, habia quedado un tanto feliz por lo que había visto y sin pensar más decidió ayudar a su hermano menor creando unos acordes en donde pudiera notarse una serie de esqueletos bandidos.

Django miro aquello con una facilidad haciendo que Rivera se aleje a un poco y comenzará a destruir aquellos bandidos cosa que Django comenzó alejarse para luego darle la espalda y desaparecer en una cortina de humo que él mismo habia creado para así marcharse de aquel sitio.

Django terminó por estar a detrás de su hermana a unos cuantos pasos de ella, mientras que Lucía observaba con tremenda atención al tigre.

Lucía: entonces... ella es la causante de que... -pensativa, mirando-

Django: aun así no creas que puedas hacer algo -sereno- ella sólo observará a ese Rivera nunca se separan -sereno, cruza sus manos-

Lucía: lo dices de una manera... bueno que te hace enojar... ¡ESPERA! ¿acaso te has enamorado de esa chica peliazulada? -con una sonrisa mirando a Django-

Django: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿que tontería estas diciendo Lucía?! Yo enamorarme de ella -la mira- (eso sería perfecto) -pensaba-

Lucía: creo que... tengo un plan mucho mejor hermanito y tú serás quien me ayudará -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-

Django: no, tu veniste aquí para ayudar a mi abuela así que no cuentes conmigo -sereno, le da la espalda-

Lucía: hay hermanito, imagínate si me ayudas, nuestra abuela te quitaría el castigo y no serías un mortal como eres ahora, sólo necesito a esta cara bonita -le jala las mejillas desde atras- imagínate lo que puedes lograr si te unes a mi -embosa una sonrisa, mientras coloca su barbilla en el hombro-

Django: esas palabras se las dije a el tigre y él me traicionó -molesto, sin ver a Lucía-

Lucía: pero Django yo soy de la familia -embosa una sonrisa- no sería capaz de hacerlo -acercándose a la orilla-

Django: entonces crees que... será buena idea -se voltea a verla-

Lucía: si me ayudas podía hacer uno de mis hechizos personales, hacer que ella... se enamoré de ti -con un rostro sonriente-

Django: ¡¿que?! -sonrojado-

Lucía: tú decides hermanito, ¿seguir siendo un mortal ó ser algo superior? -sonríe-

Django: ...

Django quedó pensando por un rato aquellos pensamientos se habían hecho cada ves más realista no sabía que decidir pero desde hace tiempo comenzaba a sentir algo por aquella peliazulada haciendo que su propia hermana se diera cuenta de aquello.

Django: esta bien pero... prometeme algo -serio-

Lucía: dime lo que quieras -sonrie-

Django: no lastimes a Frida... una ves con esto terminado pienso hacerla una de los muertos -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Lucía: como gustes hermano

Con aquellas palabras ambos desaparecieron dejando aquel lugar, mientras que Manny y Frida habían terminado con aquellos esqueletos y terminaron por irse a la casa de macho a descansar, para así Frida pudiera curarle aquellas heridas provocadas por los ataques de aquellos esqueletos bandidos.

Frida: vaya pensé que Django jamás mostraría su rostro en ciudad milagro -limpiando la herida del tigre-

Manny: ni yo lo creía posible -sereno-

Frida: ¿lo buscaras? -lo mira-

Manny: si, no me pienso detener por eso... no quiero que tú ni mi familia este en peligro -serio-

Frida: entonces te acompañare -decidida-

Manny miro con detenimiento aquellos ojos pensando que si accedía a llevarla podía causar severos problemas cosa que no podía dejar que pasara, pero antes de que hablará o dijera algo, fue interrumpido por una voz femenina haciendo que ambos jóvenes quedarán en un estado de preocupación.

María: ustedes no se irán, ya es tarde -molesta- Frida, querida, tú papá vendrá por ti en unos minutos -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: pero...

María: nada de peros Manny ahora obedece -seria-

Manny sólo bajo lo mirada accediendo a las órdenes dd su madre, Frida por su parte se quedó en la sala esperando a su papá, mientras que Manny le hacía compañía.

Frida: que difícil día ¿no crees? -nerviosa-

Manny: si, pero ya terminó mañana comienza uno y no creo que empeore -embosa una sonrisa-

Frida: ¡es cierto! -embosa una sonrisa-

Otro día en la preparatoria Leone, se podía apreciar al director quien daba la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del grupo estudiantil, para muchos un nuevo compañero, pero para Manny y Frida un enemigo sin igual.

Frida y Manny: ¡DJANGO DE LOS MUERTOS! -sorprendidos-

Django miro a ambos con una amplia sonrisa Algo que hizo que Manny se molestará estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero miro que a lado de el se encontraba el director.

Director: jóvenes, el joven Django viene de visita por un tiempo así que por favor tratenlo muy bien -embosa una sonrisa-

Todos se encontraban sonriendo falsamente, mientras que Django sólo miraba a Frida cosa que la joven peliazulada sintió al momento, sintiendo así algo provocando que ella bajará la mirada cosa que Manny noto.

Director: Django, pase a su asiento, escoga el que guste

Django: si gracias

Django se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba detrás de Frida bueno a unos dos pupitres mientras que la joven peliazulada solo continuaba con aquella mirada baja.

Manny guardó silencio una especie de ira, lo invadió haciendo que se molestará internamente.

En la hora del almuerzo, Manny y Frida se encaminaba hacia un lugar y poder disfrutar de un poco dd su comida. Una ves que encontraron un lugar favorable, se detuvieron a comer, del otro lado se encontraba Django quien podía notarse normal, acomodando sus cuerdas mientras era rodeado por las chicas de la preparatoria.

Frida miro aquello para luego notar aquellos ojos tintos del peli blanco, haciendo que rápidamente Frida dirigiera la mirada hacia el plato de comida. Cosa que Manny pudo notar y aunque para el joven Rivera era muy molesto solo guardo silencio dando a entender que no había visto nada.

Django se encontraba rodeado por las chicas de la preparatoria, sentía una enorme felicidad al sentir la mirada de aquella persona que comenzaba a enamorarse, aun así guardo discreción, pues sabía que lo que hacia era parte del plan.

Las horas habían sido tan rápidas en esos momentos, aunque para Manny y Frida habían sido más que aburridas clases y una ves que salieron Frida tuvo la idea de ir al baño de niñas dejando a Manny recargado en los astilleros, no paso mucho cuando miro a Django caminar con una calma mientras en su espalda tenía la guitarra mística.

Manny: vaya Django por fin Sartana te a metido a una verdadera prisión -medio burlón con molestia-

Django: hay el tigre, eh venido como un simple estudiante y no me importa lo que hagas, ya que eh estado muy aburrido -con una sonrisa-

Manny: ¿a que has venido realmente? -molesto-

Django: a nada, sólo a pasar el rato -sonríe y se va-

Manny lo miro irse para luego escuchar la voz detrás de él, cuando el joven Rivera se volteó pudo notar a su amiga quien lo miraba confundida.

Frida: ¿pasa algo? -confundida-

Manny: no, no es nada, sólo me despedía de Django -sereno-

Frida: bueno... vamos a tu casa para hacer la tarea -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: me parece buena idea -sonríe-

Ambos jóvenes terminaron por irse, mientras ellos salían de la escuela, Django quien se encontraba en el techo observando como Manny se iba junto con Frida haciendo que dentro del joven peli blanco le entrará una molestia.

Django: ¡grrr! Muy pronto... Frida Suárez... serás mía -voz baja-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando hizo apto de presencia Lucía quien se veía un tanto feliz por la situación que se estaba llevando a acabo.

Lucía: has hecho un excelente trabajo, ¿crees que puedas alejar lo suficiente esa chica de él?

Django: no lose aun... necesito más que una semana -serio-

Lucía: no te preocupes, tomate todo el tiempo que deses -sonríe-

Con aquellas palabras Lucía solo le dio la espalda mientras que Django continuaba observando las silueta de ambos jóvenes que se alejaban de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Lamentos los errores ortograficos-**

 **gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 3: Un robo misterioso.**

La noche era amante de la oscuridad haciendo que aquellas noches solo se hiciera una acción y ese era dormir. Pero no para ciertas personas que durante de noche le gusta aquel mundo de villania, en aquellos momentos algo o alguien ingresó sin problemas alguno en un Museo de ciudad milagro en donde la sección de arqueología Azteca, Maya, etc. Se podía notar una especie de cinturón, pero este no era un cinturón normal para pantalones o algo asi, si no era una cinta especial para guitarra.

La catrina menor de aquella ciudad miro con una enorme sonrisa dicho artefacto.

Lucía: al fin -lo toma- una ves que lo domine podre destruir a mi abuela -embosa una sonrisa malvada- ese idiota de Django no sabrá ni lo que pasara -sonríe siniestramente-

Otro día en ciudad milagro. Las noticia más sorprendente fue aquel robo que noche anterior se había logrado, una serie de policías buscaban pistas acerca de quien podía a ver sido y el motivo por la cual habían robado una simple cinta para la guitarra.

Manny miraba un tanto confundido aquella noticia aun así no le importó termino de desayunar se despidió de su madre María, de su papá y su abuelo para encaminarse a casa de Frida.

Una ves que llegó ahí miro con sorpresa al notar a Django hablando con la madre de Frida mientras la peliazulada salía y de igual manera habia quedado sorprendida.

Una ves que salieron en donde se encontraba Manny, Frida se aproximó a hablarle en susurro a su amigo moreno, mientras que Django iba a dos pasos enfrente de ambos.

Frida: ¿que hace él aquí? -susurrando, confundida-

Manny: no lose lo averiguare en este momento -susurra- Django, dime ¿cual es tu motivo para venir por Frida? -sereno-

Django voltio un poco su rostro mirando a el tigre. Cosa que sólo le sonrió de lado y continuo su camino.

Django: sólo quiero hacer amigos El Tigre, ¿que tiene de malo eso? -con la sonrisa de lado-

Manny: mucho -molesto-

Django no quiso continuar aquello ya que tenía que continuar su camino hacia la preparatoria. Mientras Django iba adelante, Frida y Manny conversaba acercar de algunas cosas para hacer travesuras.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó una explosion, Manny diviso el lygar para aproximarse seguido de Frida y Django, Manny se transformó en el tigre para notar entre la cortina de humo que se trataba de la parvada de la furia, mostrando así a la Cuervo un tanto seria.

Manny no había pesado que la parvada había regresado desde la vez de la batalla contra Frida, habia acordado que se habían quedado en Chiapas en donde estarían seguras pero nuevamente se presentaban.

Buitrila: ¡atrás! -apuntando con su arma laser-

El Tigre: creí que estaban en Chiapas -confundido-

La Cuervo: asi era, pero decidimos regresar... -embosa una sonrisa-

Guajolota: desde hace unas horas -dispara su laser-

Una ves que hizo aquello comenzaron a atacar el grupo de la parvada al joven Manny, mientras que Frida miraba con preocupación la batalla que Manny junto con la parvada se podía notar.

Django miro un tanto... sin piedad por así decirlo, no mostraba ningún deje de preocupación o sonrisa en absoluto.

La Cuervo había cambiado lo suficiente su cuerpo se encontraba más desarrollado, mientras que sus habilidades habían cambiado en lo absoluto, ella atacaba por medio de su láser a el tigre, el joven Rivera esquivaba con un tanto de dificultad, hasta que no pudo notar el segundo ataque de Buitrila quien lo atacó por aquel rayo provocando que el joven Rivera se estrellara en un muro.

Frida quedó preocupada, mirando como su amigo estaba recibiendo una paliza tremenda por parte de la parvada de la furia. Frida se volteó a ver a Django quien miraba con seriedad.

Frida: por favor... ayudalo -preocupada- ayudalo, lo van a matar -le toma de la mano-

Django miro aquellos ojos que se estaban haciendo cristalinos, dando a entender que Frida estaría a punto de llorar, él sólo guardo silencio no quería meterse en aquel encuentro pues el tigre tomaba en ese momento el papel de héroe y Django sólo era un villano.

Pero no paso a más cuando llegó White Pantera seguido de Puma Loco quien parecían molestó por la situación, se enfrentaron a la parvada.

Buitrila: miren quien a venido -sonríe malvadamente-

White Pantera: Buitrila, me siento decepcionado de ti -sereno-

Buitrila: tú terminaste conmigo eso no puedo perdonarte -molesta, activa su arma laser-

Mientras que aquellos peleaban de una manera sensacional, Frida tuvo la oportunidad para acercarse a Manny quien continuaba un tanto herido por la situación. Puma Loco tenía un encuentro con Guajolota quien no paraba de recordarle ciertas cosas si Puma Loco se hubiera unido a Guajolota.

Frida: Manny, tenemos que irnos -medio cargando-

El Tigre: esta bien... -mira a su familia- ¡espera! Falta la... -interrumpido-

La Cuervo había lanzado un rayo haciendo que ambos terminarán separándose y un tanto alejados. Manny miro a la Cuervo quien volaba mientras una sonrisa se le mostraba en el rostro, cambió su mirada hacia Frida quien comezaba a levantarse con un tanto de dificultad.

La Cuervo: a pesar de los años aun no cambias a un amigo -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre: ¿amigo? -voz baja- ¿de que hablas cuervo? -la mira-

La Cuervo: ustedes no parece más que amigos son simples chicos en tu idioma el tigre -sonrie- recuerda que ella es un chica, pero actúa como un niño -burlándose-

El Tigre: no me importa yo quiero a Frida y no importa so es di... -sorprendido por sus palabras-

La Cuervo: vaya, con que ya has dado a conocer que te gusta Frida -sonrie-

El Tigre: bueno... este... -sonrojado-

Manny volteó hacia dobde se encontraba Frida quien podía mostrarse de una manera sorprendida ya que había escuchado aquellas palabras, la Cuervo miro aquello con un tanto de molestia para atacar a Frida, cosa que el tigre pudo notar a tiempo para esquivar junto con Frida aquel ataque, Manny se puso en modo de ataque y comenzó a atacar a la Cuervo.

Frida quien había quedado sentando en el suelo miro hacia donde se encontraba Manny quien ataca de una manera brutal, no podía entender el motivo de aquellos ataques para luego dar un golpe en el rostro estrellando a la Cuervo en un muro.

Buitrila y Guajolota miraron aquello para dar a entender que se encontraban perdiendo pues ambas mujeres se encontrabas un tanto heridas ante aquellos héroe y villano.

Se acercaron a la Cuervo de una manera rápida para tomar a la joven e irse volando hacia su guarida, mientras que White Pantera se acercaba a su hijo quien mostraba una especie de tensión, toco el hombro del joven para así notar una especie de energía, como una vibra negativa.

En un dos por tres llegó Puma Loco para mirar a Rodolfo que Manny se encontraba un tanto sacado de sus casillas, en cuanto Puma Loco dijo el nombre de la peliazulada, la molestia de el tigre cambio por completo haciendo que dirigiera su mirada y se encaminara hacia donde estaba Frida. Manny la ayudó para preguntarse si se encontraba herida o algo por el estilo.

Manny: ¿te encuentras bien? -mirándola-

Frida: sí estoy bien, no te preocupes -embosa una leve sonrisa-

White Pantera: me alegro que ambos se encuentre bien -acercandose- pero mi'jo la parvada no te dijo acerca del robo de esta mañana

El Tigre: no papá... ¿porque? -confundido-

Puma Loco: hay que ir a casa, se lo explicaremos

Una ves que se fueron Django sólo quedó sonriente pues el plan de su hermana comenzaba a dar fruto y el se disponia a hacer un movimiento en aquel plan.

El día paso como si nada, para los jóvenes era un tranquilo día sin ir a la escuela, pues esa mañana los había atacado la parvada. Y ahora se encontraban con Rodolfo y Granpapi.

Rodolfo: niños, tenemos que decirle algo importante -sereno-

Manny: ¿como que papá? -confundido-

Granpapi: Manny deja que termine de hablar tu padre

Rodolfo: tenemos esta mañana investigando lo de anoche el robo que se hizo de una cinta o cinturón antiguo, según lo que dijo Emiliano, tal parece que la parvada fue la que ocasionó dicho robo -serio-

Manny: ¿y eso que? -confundido-

Granpapi: bueno como fueron ellos nos seria de utilidad que tu te infiltraras en su grupo y así poder saber como lo robaron

Manny: pero... eso ya lo hice una vez...

Manny quedó un tanto sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, pensaba en so acceder o no, pues una ves habia ocurrido y había funcionado, pero... como actuar de una manera cuando Frida, podía hacer lo imposible para que Zoe no se acercara a su amigo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de su amiga, él la miro cosa que no podía ocultar.

Frida: no te preocupes Manny, Haz lo que tengas que hacer -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny la miro para luego acceder a la petición de su padre, ahora sólo tenía que pensar en una forma de atraer a la Cuervo. Mientras que Frida sólo podía pensar que seria un buen comienzo en búsqueda de quien había robado dicho artefacto del Museo.

Manny: bueno entonces tendré que aceptar

Rodolfo: bien, supongo que sabrás como hacerlo ¿no? -mira a Manny-

Manny: si, supongo

El lugar se encontraba un tanto tenso, mientras que en otro lugar, si, otro sitio que no era la casa Manny, este lugar se podía notar tenebroso, era la guarida dd Sartana conocida como la antigua prisión de ciudad milagro.

Django se encontraba descansando en una silla mientras que tenía la vista al techo, sus pensamientos hacia que Django quedará en ese estado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lucía apareció, quien embosa una sonrisa mientras que venía y entonaba levemente una canción en aquella guitarra que tenía un aspecto parecido a una guitarra moderna.

Lucía: tus pensamientos lo seguirá ocupando esa chiquilla... -sonrie-

Django: ... -fastidiado-

Lucía: mira hermanito, para llegar al corazón de una mujer se necesita ser caballeroso pero... todos sabemos que tu eres un simple cobarde -sonrie-

Django: ¡No soy cobarde! -molesto-

Lucía: por favor, Django siempre has sido demasiado débil desde que llegaste, nuestra madre te mandó con mi abuela para ver si podías ser todo un verdadero villano pero... -miro a Django- no se pudo -le da la espalda-

Django estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Lucía, pero recordó que tenía un plan con ella y si hacía algo podía costar demasiado lo que su mente quería.

Lucía: deberías pensar bien a futuro hermanito... porque si sigues así... no podrás heredar nada -sonríe de una manera ambiciosa-

Django: sabes que peleare por lo que me toque Lucía... -molesto-

Lucía: eso lo veremos ya que si no... sólo serás la vergüenza de la familia jaja -se va-

Django que molestó por aquellas palabras haciendo que su mente pensará en otra idea.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Manny y Frida quien seguían pensando en la forma en la que Manny comenzaría a investigar a la parvada de la furia.

Manny: supongo que ya no será así por un tiempo... -triste-

Frida: vamos Manny sólo será por una semana, mientras encuentras una pista -con una leve sonrisa-

Manny: si...

Frida: aparte, no creo que después de una semana ya no quieras hablarme... -triste-

Manny: Frida, sabes que siempre te hablaria eres importante para mi -con un leve sonrojo-

Frida sintió una especie de felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue sólo guardar silencio para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa, seguido de un tierno abrazo que Manny miro con sorpresa.

Manny aceptó aquel abrazo haciebdo que aquel abrazo durará un buen rato, hasta que sonó aquel molesto celular, haciendo que los jóvenes terminarán por separándose, el culpable de ese teléfono, era la joven Frida quien tenía la llamada de su padre, una ves que contestó, se le noto su rostro triste para luego colgar el celular.

Frida: lo siento si no te acompañó Manny, pero tengo que irme, papá me espera -triste-

Manny: esta bien, no importan, nos veremos mañana -con una leve sonrisa-

Frida: esta bien -le regresa el gesto alegre-

Con aquellas palabras ambos se despidieron y se fueron por su camino, Frida pensaba en que su amistad era muy fuerte y que lo que pasara más allá de Manny y Zoe solo era un simple trabajo de parte de Rodolfo.

La noche llegaba y con ellos un Rivera saltando atraves de los edificios, buscando algo ó a alguien. Su camino se terminó cuando llegó a un edificio donde podia contemplar la casa de Frida, no podía acercarse debido al trabajo que estaba haciendo, hasta que escucho una voz proveniente desde atras.

El Tigre pudo saber aquella voz era la Cuervo quien parecía estar un tanto sería, pero había algo que a el tigre no le gustaba y era. ¿que hacia la Cuervo, aqui? Él la miro haciendo que ella embosara una sonrisa malvada, para luego sacar su arma láser de su muñeca.

La Cuervo: ¿últimas palabras el tigre? -con una sonrisa-

El Tigre: si, ¿que haces aquí? -confundido-

La Cuervo: jajaja... ¿crees que te diré el motivo? -burlona y ocultando su arma-

El Tigre: bueno... -alza una cega- sabes... me gustaría invitarte a salir -con una sonrisa nerviosa-

La Cuervo: ¡ha! No caeré en esa broma el tigre -dispara su laser-

El Tigre esquivo mientras que la Cuervo continuaba disparando, en un momento a otro Manny decidió alejarse de aquel lugar, haciendo que la Cuervo lo siguiera.

Habían terminado al centro de la ciudad, en donde la Cuervo parecía molesta mientras disparaba aquellos láser, no paso mucho cuando Manny la atacó, pero un movimiento que para ambos no había hecho parecer... bueno ni para el propio El Tigre había notado, su garra que había lanzado en puño la lanzado tomando la por completo, la Cuervo miro aquello y se elevó haciendo que el tigre también se elevará, nuevamente el tigre lanzó su segunda garra dando en los propulsores del traje de la Cuervo haciendo que en donde tenía aquellos cohetes no le funcionará e hiciera que cayera.

El Tigre y ella comenzaron a descender haciendo que el El Tigre mirara a la Cuervo quien estaba asustada, Manny lanzó su garra hacia uno de los edificios mientras que la primera garra continuaba sosteniendo a la Cuervo. Una ves que se pudo sostener terminó por bajarse mientras que soltaba a la Cuervo.

El Tigre: ¿te encuentras bien? -ayudandola-

La Cuervo: si, pero... me salvaste -sorprendida y voz baja en las últimas palabras-

El Tigre: si, bueno si -nervioso-

La Cuervo: gracias -se levanta-

El Tigre: bueno entonces si aceptas salir conmigo en una cita -embosa una sonrisa-

La Cuervo: no se, depende que tan malo eres -sonrie- ¿o acaso ya eres todo un héroe? -le da la espalda mientras cruza sus brazos-

El Tigre: ... eso aun no lo decido, pero se muy malo, ponme cualquier tarea malvada que deba hacer -sonríe maliciosamente-

La Cuervo: bien, entonces... mmm -piensa- ¡ya se! Rompele el corazón a tu novia -con un deje de molestia en las últimas palabras-

El Tigre: ¿novia? -confundido- ¿te refieres a Frida?

La Cuervo: asi es, o caso no eres tan malo como para hacerlo -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre: ¡pissss! Será sencillo... -sonriendo-

La Cuervo: bueno espero y verlo mañana en el parque, nos veremos luego malote... -embosa una sonrisa-

La ciervo terminó por activa un segundo propulsor quien se activa cuando el primero es destruido, cosa que hizo que Manny mirara con sorpresa, pero lo que más le doleria era decirle algo feo o romper el corazón de Frida su mejor amiga, solo para conseguir la información necesaria.

Miro el cielo nocturno para luego hablar en voz baja.

El Tigre: ayudame en lo que estoy a punto de hacer -voz baja-

Con aquellas palabras Manny terminó por irse a casa con una enorme tristeza.

Mientras que la Cuervo veía como el tigre se había ido con un eje de tristeza, mientras que ella sólo miraba feliz, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho la voz de alguien que conocía, una voz femenina.

La Cuervo: ¿que haces aqui? -sorprendida- acordamos que yo iría a buscarte Lucía -serena-

Lucía: tranquila, puedo cambiar la vida de mucho, pero vi tu "pelea" y fue... bueno me aburrió pero no importa espero y consigas lo que eh pedido -la mirada-

La Cuervo: tranquila huesuda que pronto sabrás el El Tigre terminará escogiendome a mi y no a esa bruta de Frida -molesta-

Lucía: bueno más te vale... -desaparece en una cortina de humo-

La Cuervo quedó sería para luego embosar una sonrisa enorme, sabia bien que su plan seria mas perverso que de la huesuda Lucía.

* * *

 **Lamentos los errores ortograficos-**

 **gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 4: Un coraz** **ón roto.**

Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad de crimen e infamia, la situación para el joven Rivera se había puesto difícil, una de ellas era lo de Frida, decirle cosas horribles para así tener la confianza en la Cuervo.

Se prometió no ver a Frida durante las clases aunque tomarán las clases en el mismo salón le seria difícil ignorarlo, por fortuna si pudo ignorarla, pero sentir aquellas palabras de ella decirle: "Manny, ¿porque no me hablas?, ¿que te hice?", y muchas más haciendo que Manny terminará por decir un ¡ALTO! Internamente.

Ambos caminaban por el parque Frida no decía nada en absoluto solo tenía su mirada baja pensando en que cosa había hecho mal. Manny por su parte miraba a su alrededor hasta que noto en los cielos a la Cuervo quien parecía sonriente al ver lágrimas de Frida rodar por las mejillas.

Manny: Frida... -la mira-

Frida: sí Manny -con una leve sonrisa-

Manny: quiero que sepas que... ya no puedo hacer tu amigo... -baja su mirada-

Frida: ¡¿que?! ¿porque? -preocupada, con ojos cristalino-

Manny: eres una persona muy...

Frida: muy ¿que?

Manny: muy molestosa, eres un... inútil

Frida quedó en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras, dando a entender que Manny ya no quería saber nada de ella, Frida sabía muy bien que eso iba a pasar, ya que siempre Manny estuvo enamorado de Zoe, y ahora se daba cuenta, sabia perfectamente que nunca de los nunca iba escuchar un "te amo" por parte de su mejor amigo eso era imposible. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Frida, ella intentó no hacerlo y tratar de saber bien, el motivo de lo que decia.

Frida: Manny no dijas esas palabras en broma... -entre cortadas con lágrimas en los ojos-

Manny: no es una broma es la verdad -sereno, sin verla-

Frida no quiso quedarse más tiempo y decidió irse corriendo a casa, Manny miro como ella se alejaba mientras lloraba, y en cuestión de minutos la Cuervo descendió hasta estar enfrente de el tigre.

La Cuervo: vaya, después de todo si eres malote -sonríe malvadamente-

Manny no respondió continuaba con aquella mirada baja, sus pensamientos se encontraban peleando en ir detrás de ella y pedir disculpas o seguir con el plan de su padre en saber quien había hecho aquel robo y como.

La Cuervo noto aquello para luego darle el último mensaje ya que esa noche se volverían a ver, por ahora necesitaba desaparecer.

Frida se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación y llorando como nunca, al saber que su mejor amigo había dicho aquellas palabras de una manera seria, daba de que entender que se encontraba de acuerdo con lo sucedió.

Pero se detuvo de sollozar y comenzo a pensar, para luego retomar la gordura, se levantó de la cama miro miro su guitarra y comenzó a entonar, sabia bien lo que Manny había hecho pero tampoco podía demostrar debilidad, pues para entender a Manny esto, era parte del plan de poder obtener la confianza en la Cuervo.

A pesar de que Zoe Ave no iba en la misma preparatoria, podía notarse su rivalidad, ya que desde que regresó la familia Ave, Frida comenzó a tener algunos problemitas, uno de ellos era las veces que se topaba con Zoe, en el transcurso de sus diferentes escuelas, para darse miradas asesinas.

Pero antes de que diera otra cosa o pensará más decidió acercarse a la ventana y utilizando su guitarra comenzó a crear aquella melodía, haciendo una serie de rimas dominará el lugar con pequeños cantos.

Alguien escuchaba con claridad aquella canción dando a entender que la persona quien podía escuchar se encontraba un tanto. Como decirlo, molesta, pues había visto como la joven había regresado llorando.

Esa misma noche. Manny Rivera daba saltos por los edificios, mientras que sus pensamientos indigaban las palabras que le había dicho a Frida, se detuvo en la orilla para luego escuchar a la Cuervo quien descendía.

La Cuervo: estás listo malote -sonríe-

El Tigre: bien, es hora o nunca nena -embosa una sonrisa- ¿que haremos primero?

La Cuervo: bueno, pensaba robar el Banco de Ciudad Milagro -sonríe- ¿quieres acompañarme?

El Tigre: con gusto

Ambos terminaron por irse volando, el tigre siendo ayudado a transportarse por medio de la Cuervo, y una ves que llegaron al Banco, se pudo notar como una serie de gente salía y entraba sin ningún temor alguno, hasta que la Cuervo activa su rayo lanzándose hacia la puerta.

El Tigre y la Cuervo entraron con facilidad, para luego salir rápido mientras que el tigre portaban una bolsa de dinero quien ayudaba a la Cuervo, no paso mucho cuando por "error" soltó la bolsa haciendo que dicho dinero cayera en la calle, la Cuervo noto aquello para dejarlo en uno de los edificios en donde la Policía no los molestaría.

La Cuervo: ¿porque hiciste eso malote? -confundida-

El Tigre: para perder de vista a la Policía -fingiendo-

La Cuervo: bueno quiero que se... -interrumpida- espera un momento

El Tigre: si... -confundido-

La Cuervo se alejó un poco dd Manny haciendo que esté se aproximaba a ella de una manera que no fuera identificado, para notar como la Cuervo se comunicaba con Buitrila, quien tal parecia estar molesta por algo.

Buitrila: ¡Haz caso niña! Estas haciendo una tontería, no eres capaz de ser parte de la parvada si sigues en esos planes -molesta-

La Cuervo: ¡ENTIENDEME! yo haré que nosotras seamos mejores... -embosa una sonrisa-

Buitrila: estas advertida Cuervo -seria-

La Cuervo: tranquila ya verás...

Con aquellas palabras ella cortó comunicación cerrando el pequeño comunicado de su muñeca, la Cuervo se giró para notar a el tigre un tanto cerca de ella, haciendo que la Cuervo terminará un tanto sonrojada.

El Tigre: ¿peleas? -La mira-

La Cuervo: si, supongo, me tengo que ir, luego nos veremos el tigre -sonrie-

El Tigre trató de detenerla pero mejor no, decidido a quedarse pensando un rato, noto como la Cuervo se había llevado lo que era las bolsas de dinero, cosa que era normal ver dicha acción, pues era toda una villana.

Otro día en la preparatoria, Manny se encontraba sereno, sentía una pulsada al recordar el día anterior con Frida, ahora en día dd clase verla, sin que ella le dijera una palabra, una ves que entró al salón de clases, la miro sentada mientras en sus manos tenia un lápiz y en su pupitre se encontraba una libreta.

Manny se acercó un poco pensando que estaría haciendo tarea algo raro en ella pero no fue asi, si no que pudo notar una serie de oraciones dando a entender que estaba componiendo una canción, Frida alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Manny enfrente.

Manny: Frida... -triste-

Frida: ¿ir se te ofrece Manny? -serena-

Manny: yo sólo vine a pedirte disculpas, no era mi intención lastimarte sólo... -baja su mirada-

Frida: no importa Manny, tu haces lo que tengas que hacer -serena-

Manny pudo notar aquella voz de molesta, aunque Frida no parecía mostrar, quedó observando un rato como había podido dejar que pasara esto, su temor se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente, pero algo si sabía, haría lo posible para tenerla de vuelta, aún que terminará más que derrotado por aquel sentimiento.

Django ingresó mirando la situación de ambos jóvenes, dando a entender de que Frida necesitaba ayuda.

Django: no pensé que Rivera te molestara, Frida -sereno, mirando a Rivera-

Manny: Django, porque no desapareces de aquí -molesto-

Django: lo siento, pero eso lo decide Frida -mira a Frida- ¿no es asi Frida?

Frida tenía su mirada baja, tomó su libreta y salió de aquel lugar dejando a Manny y Django en el salón.

Manny: se que tú no tramas nada bueno -sereno-

Django: que quieres que dija, tú has despreciado algo importante -embosa una sonrisa- y yo haré lo posible para ganarme su confianza

Manny: ella nunca será tu amiga -molesto-

Django: eso es lo que crees... tú la insultaste de una manera horrible -mirándolo-

Manny: eso que... tendré mis motivos por eso hablaré demasiado con ella para que no desconfíe de mi -molesto-

Django: mira Rivera, si tanto quieres a Frida, nunca la lastimarias -serio-

Con aquellas palabras Manny terminó por transformarse en El Tigre, se abalanzó sobre Django quien estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero Django esquivaba los golpes a puño cerrado de Rivera, Django se había quitado a El Tigre para luego hacer aparecer su guitarra y tocarla, creando así una serie de rayos para poder lastimar a El Tigre quien terminó destruyendo el muro y salió de aquel salón dejándolo en el patio con un poco herido.

Django salió por medio de aquel hueco del muro mientras que en sus manos tenia su guitarra.

Django: te advierto El Tigre que muy pronto pagarás por lo que has hecho... -sereno-

El Tigre: cuidaré a Frida y no me importa lo que me pase -molesto-

Django: -sorprendido-... entonces tendré que matarte yo mismo

Django miraba con molestia a Él Tigre para luego colocar la guitarra cerca de su rostro.

Django: Frida sabrá quien eres en realidad... -embosa una sonrisa- ... un cobarde...

Aquellas palabras Manny sintió una sensación muy diferente, para luego lanzar su puño cerrado al rostro de Django cosa que había sido más rápido que el peli blanco, quien había salido volando unos cuantos metros.

El Tigre se veía molesto su mirada se encontraba pérdida para luego estar dispuesto a atacar, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de alguien familiar, haciendo que El Tigre volteara a ver.

El Tigre: Frida... -voz baja-

Frida: dejen de estar peleando... -triste-

El Tigre: pero... -volteó a ver a Django y miro que no estaba-

Frida: ya no importa Manny se bien porque lo hiciste... pero eso no es importante, eres mi mejor amigo es todo

El Tigre: ... pero... -baja su mirada-

Frida le toco el hombro al moreno haciendo así que Manny por lo menos tuviera confianza en las palabras de la joven Suárez, mientras en el techo de la escuela se encontraba Django molestó por la situación.

Esa tarde ambos jóvenes, Manny y Frida se separaron fingiendo que estaban enojados, cosa que para cierta villana habia tomado como un tremenda oportunidad para poder vengarse.

Frida había llegado al parque a comprar unos churros y sentarse en una banca y comer tranquila, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando escuchó la voz de la villana conocida como La Cuervo Negro, pero para Frida sólo era la Cuervo o Zoe Ave.

La Cuervo: ¡vaya, vaya! Miren ¿a quien me vine a encontrar? -sonríe malvadamente-

Frida: ... ¡rayos! -mirándola-

La Cuervo: vaya Frida Suárez, no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que nos vimos -burlándose-

Frida no decía nada, sólo miraba a la Cuervo de que ella no la atacará.

La Cuervo: ¿que sucede frida? ¿El Tigre te arrancó la lengua? -burlándose, mientras lanza un rayo-

Frida esquivo aquel ataque para luego comenzar a correr, la gente que se encontraba en el parque tomaron direcciones diferente tratando de ponerse a salvo, mientras que Frida sólo podía continuar corriendo terminó por salir del parque y quedar por las calles, pero no paso mucho cuando un rayo estaba dispuesta a golpearla, en un dos por tres aquel rayo habia dado en el suelo, la Cuervo observó a todos los lados buscando a Frida, hasta que pudo notar a El Tigre quien tenía a un lado a Frida.

La Cuervo: ¡vamos El Tigre! ¡Acaba con ella! -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre: ¡nunca haré eso Cuervo! Ahora si me disculpas -embosa una sonrisa-

Con aquellas palabras, El Tigre lanzó su garra tomando del pie a la Cuervo para luego tomar fuerza suficiente y así poder atraerla al duro concreto, haciendo que sus propulsores terminarán dañados, pero no paso a más ya que apareció Buitrila seguida de Guajolota quien tomaron a la joven para escapar.

El Tigre: ¿te encuentras bien, Frida? -la mira-

Frida: sí estoy bien, aunque no creo que la Cuervo no regrese con venganza, aparte heche a perder tu misión -baja la mirada-

El Tigre: no te preocupes, fue demasiado sencillo, ellas no habían sido, pensaban hacer otros robos pero no fue el del Museo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Frida: entonces... ¿quien pudo a ver sido? -confundida-

El Tigre: no lose, pero tendremos que seguir investigando

Con aquellas palabras, ambos terminaron por irse a la casa de macho en donde terminaron el asunto que tenian, dándose disculpas y todo lo demás.

Antes de que Frida se fuera, le dio como última noticia acerca dd que muy pronto tocaría en un mini concierto en la escuela, para que así pudiera ver la felicidad de su amiga. Claro que Manny de igual manera estaba emocionado pues nuevamente vería cantar a la peliazulada con aquella voz angelical.

Mientras lejos de ahí, se encontraba Django quien veía con molestia la situación en donde Manny tenía la atención de Frida, mientras que la peliazulada le brindaba toda la atención.

Django: maldito Rivera... -molesto-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de Lucía quien había escuchado y visto la pelea que había tenido Django contra El Tigre.

Lucía: vaya batalla Django -sonrie-

Django: ... destruire a ese Rivera -se aleja un poco molesto-

Lucía: creo que es momento de que hagamos un equipo Django -acercándose para colocar la mano huesuda en el hombro de Django- piensa Django esta ves serás conocido por todos en la tierra de los muertos -sonríe, susurra en el oído de django-

Django quedó un tanto pensativo, pues en su mente, en un lugar en su mente, deseaba tanto tener un aliado y quien más que su propia hermana, quien era una reconocida al igual que su abuela, solo que la joven no salía al mundo de los vivos.

Lucía era la segunda más temida en dicho mundo muerto, quien al aparecer en el mundo vivo no era nadie sólo un simple espíritu.

Django: bien, porque eres mi hermana haré equipo contigo... pero se que no te gusta hacer equipos, ni siquiera compartir -sereno-

Lucía: tenlo por seguro que sólo será para quitar a la familia Rivera de ahí, sólo se podrá ver todo la destrucción -embosa una sonrisa-

Django sólo quedó un tanto sereno, pues sabía bien el plan de su hermana, solo tendría que esperar el momento adecuado, aunque para si mismo ya era el momento de actuar.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **gracias por leer, disfruten y perdon por la mala ortografia**


	5. Chapter 5

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 5: Desaparecida.**

Django miro a Lucía dispuesto a esperar ordenes y saber el nuevo objetivo para hacer la vida imposible a él tigre.

Lucía: por ahora no harás nada, continua asi yo me encargaré del resto -embosa una sonrisa-

Django quedó sereno ante la situación pensando que seria momento de hacer su propio movimiento.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del macho, Manny y Frida se encontraban haciendo globos de mole, cosa muy usual en ellos, pero su sorpresa fue al notar a madre llegar con el rostro molesto.

María: ¡Manny! -molesta-

Manny: ¿que pasa mamá? -acercándose-

María: me puedes explicar, la pelea que tuviste en la escuela -mirando a Manny-

Manny: bueno... -coloca su mano derecha a su bolsillo y la otra en la nuca-

Frida: no se preocupe señora Rivera, lo hizo para cuidarme, era una villana que me atacó -embosa una sonrisa-

María miro a Frida un tanto desconfiada aun así dejó a los jóvenes en la sala para dirigirse a la habitación a descansar un poco.

Frida: vaya, venía muy preocupada -mira a Manny-

Manny: si lose, solo espero y se le pase rápido

Ambos dejaron lo que hacian para irse a jugar o hacer sus travesuras.

La casa se encontraba sola, manny había pedido permiso para irse a los videojuego maya, quien junto con frida se divirtieran un poco, maria solo quedo en la casa pensando que la situacion en la que habia escuchado es mañana de la pelea de manny con un compañero de la preparatoria.

Maria pensaba que su hijo cada segundo comenzaba a cambiar acerca de como ver a su amiga haciendo lo posible por ser notado por ella para ser algo mas que amigos, un silencio inundaba la casa mas de lo normal haciendo que maría fuera a buscar su guante místico.

Pero antes de que llegara escucho la voz de una mujer haciendo que se paralizara y buscara con la mirada.

Voz: es un gusto conocer a María Rivera -en tono de burla-

María: ¿quien eres?¿que quieres? -preocupada-

La voz se hizo presente mostrando asi a la joven catrina quien mostraba una sonrisa mientras en sus manos tenia su guitarra, maría miro con confusion y un tanto de asombro quedando de pie.

Maria: acaso eres... -mirando a Lucía-

Lucía: mi nombre es Lucía de los muerto, he venido por algo sumamente sencillo -con una sonrisa-

Lucia miro con una sonrisa para comenzar a atacar a Maria, la morena comenzaba a esquivar e intentaba acercarse a lo que era un cajon en donde tenia su guante místico, pero Lucía la hacia alejarse de aquel lugar. No paso a mas cuando María habia recibido uno de aquellos rayos quienes se creaban atraves de los acordes de la joven esquelética.

Lucía miro a María quien habia sido estrellada en la pared, se veia un tanto herida por aquellos golpes.

Lucía: bien, ¿ultimas palabras María Rivera? -sonríe -

Maria no creo palabra alguna, dando a entender que Lucía ya podía acabar con la vida de María de una ves por todas.

4 horas mas tardé.

Rodolfo habia ingresado y lo primero que miro fueron los destrozos que se habian creado algo andaba mal y lo sabia. Grito varias veces el nombre de María pero no obtuvo respuesta, poniendo asi a un heroe un tanto preocupado. A los minutos llego Manny quien se veia muy sonriente ya qie venia fe los videojuegos maya.

Rodolfo: mi'jo ¿sabes a donde fue tu madre? -confundido -

Manny: no lose, le dije que saldría, debio a ver ido a mejorar su guante místico -se dirige a su habitación -

Rodolfo no podia acceder a las palabras de su hijo, asi que opto por esperar a cierta hora, aunque a los minutos llego gran papi quien parecía venir de una manera sospechosa, haciendo que su hijo rodolfo notara la diferencia.

Rodolfo: papi, ¿que robaste ahora? -sin animos-

Gran papi: nada Rodolfo, bueno ire a mi habitacion necesito dormir -se va rápidamente -

Las horas habian pasado de una manera rápida haciendo que rodolfo comenzara a preocuparse, entre aquellos problemas por asi decirlo fue que tuvo que llamar a los demas Rivera haciendo que gran papi y Manny llegarán.

Rodolfo dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo algo inusual para ser exacto aun asi no podía ser peor al no encontrar a la persona que rodolfo le tenia un enorme aprecio, Manny dedujo que era momento de hacer una busqueda ya que habia encontrado el guante místico.

La noche se estaba aproximando y para ser mas exactos los tres Rivera se encontraban buscando ppr distintos medios. Uno de ellos era en donde Manny se encontraba que era en las calles de ciudad milagro, buscando en cualquier lugar de un posible ataque o algo por el estilo.

Manny se detuvo al notar una sombra que se le habia hecho muy familiar se coloco emfremte para luego hablar de una manera molesta.

Manny: ¡oyes tú! -sereno-

La sombra o el sujeto solo quedó de pie para luego darle la cara a El Tigre quien se veia un tanto serios.

El Tigre: ¡¿Django?! ¿que haces a esta horas de la noche? -molesto-

Django: es no te importa en absoluto Rivera -sereno-

El Tigre: sabes que debe de ser que si, pues tu te has llevado a mi mamá -molesto-

Django: llevarme a tu mamá, ¡ha! Ni loco haria eso, hago otras cosas como para andat haciendo eso tonterias -sereno-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una voz se hizo presente, nuevamente aquella voz femenina hacia si trabajo haciendo que El Tigre quedara un tanto confundido por lo que estaba por pasar.

Django solo continuo en silencio hasta que unos esqueletos bandidos hicieron su aparición, Manny miro aquello para luego notar como Django continuaba dd pie, sin usar su guitarra mística, dando a entender de que él no habia creado aquellos esqueletos.

El Tigre se dispuso a pelear con todos ellos aunque le fue difícil pues nuevamente salian sin ningun problema alguno y sin pensar se encontraba dispuesto a atacar a Django, se lanzo sobre él, pero antes de quedar encima en el transcurso de aquella distancia aparecio su oponente, era aquella catrina de 18 años de edad. Quien parecia algo distinta a Sartana, aunque Django solo la miro de reojo para luego desaparecer caminando dejando a su hermana en combate contra uno de sus peores enemigos en la historia.

El Tigre: ¿quien rayos eres tú? -confundido-

Lucia: con qie tú eres El Tigre, vaya pense que seriad mas guapo, pero eso no importa -embosa una sonrisa siniestra- he hecho unos cambios no lo has visto heroe -con una sonrisa dd burla-

El Tigre: ¿que clase dd cambios?

Lucia: bueno uno de ellos es el robo de la cinta en el museo y el segundo es...

No paso mucho tiempo ya que escucho ls voces de su padre y su abuelo quien se aproximaba.

Lucía: trata dd resolverlo El Tigre que esto apenas esta comenzando -las ultimas palabras lo dice con una sonrisa siniestra -

El Tigre se disponia a atacarla pero habia sido demasiado tarde ya que una ves que de quiso avalazarse sobre ella, la huesuda desaparecio en una cortina de humo negro, dejando asi a un rivera un tanto molesto y a la ves preocupado ya que aun no encontraban María.

White Pantera llego junto con gran papi quien por fortuna parecían estar bien, aunque no habian obtenido nada de suerte en la busqueda de Maria.

White Pantera: mi'jo, ¿encontraste algo? -preocupado-

El Tigre: no, pero tenemos que continuar investigando -sereno-

Gran papi: ¿que quieres decir Manny? -confundido-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresaron a casa para poder así descansar, aunque en su interior sabia que tenían que seguir buscando el paradero de María quien había desaparecido de una manera misteriosa.

Otro día en la mañana, Manny parecía triste se le mostraba enormes ojeras dando a conocer dd que no había dormido nada en absoluto, Frida quien había mirado aquello comenzó a preocuparse, pero más se preocupó al tener a su rival en la misma preparatoria que ella. Zoe Ave regresaba a la escuela en donde se encontraba Manny y Frida.

Una ves que Manny dio la información a Frida, ella comenzó a hacer carteles para colocarlo en algunos lugares, para poder ayudar a los Rivera en la búsqueda. Aunque para Manny no le gustaría que Frida estuviera despierta a altas hora en ayuda de María, aun así ella quería ayudarlo quería verlo feliz como antes, pero ahora se veía sumamente deprimido y más con aquella expresión física.

En donde se encontraba Lucía quien parecía estar con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Miro con una sonrisa a María pues la dama Rivera hacia lo imposible para salir de aquel lugar que se encontraba encarcelada de manos.

María: tu cruel ser de los muertos -decía con tremenda molestia-

Lucía: tranquila, señora Rivera, muy pronto se acabará todo usted podrá ver más allá de la vida -embosa una sonrisa-

María: ¿de que estas hablando? -confundida-

Lucía: pronto lo verás -sonríe-

Django miraba desde su escondite, el lugar en donde se encontraba era una especie de cueva en donde podia notarse un tanto arreglado, habia guardias de bandidos esqueletos. Mientras que Django veía de una manera serena, para luego ingresar con una seriedad.

Django: Lucía, cuando piensas decirle esto a nuestra abuela -con seriedad-

Lucía: aun no es el momento Django, aparte estoy comenzando a creer que nuestra abuela está fingiendo los Rivera no son muy fuertes -con una leve sonrisa-

Django: aun no te enfrentas muy bien a la familia Rivera como es debido Lucía, solo mandas a tus secuaces -sereno-

Lucía: Django, tu más que nadie sabe que siempre serás lo último, asi que obedece las reglas que yo te impongo...

Con aquellas palabras habia hecho que Django mirara a Lucía de una manera amenazante, ella por otro lado sólo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar que su hermano menor no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

Lucía: por cierto Django, si quieres ayudarme tienes que continuar con el plan, pronto sacaremos a otro integrante de los Rivera -embosa una sonrisa, mientras le da la espalda- y esta ves tú serás quien me traigo a la próxima víctima -lo mira de reojo-

Con aquellas palabras Django sólo miro aquello para luego mostrar una severa molestia e irse, mientras que Lucía hacia lo posible para dañar a María dejándola de una manera fatal.

Ya había pasado dos días de que la desaparición de María, Rodolfo sentía como las horas le hacían ver que nunca la encontraría, mientras que Manny y Frida buscaban en las calles y ciertos lugares pero había sido imposible.

Frida: tranquilo Manny, ten en mente que encontraremos a tu mamá-con una leve sonrisa-

Manny: ¡hay Frida! Ya no se que hacer la hemos buscado por todos lados -triste-

Frida: sí, ¿pedimos ayuda a los villanos?

Manny quedó un tanto callado ya que cuando Frida dijo villano le recordó a aquella persona esquelético parecida a Sartana. En eso giró su hebilla y se encaminó hacia la prisión junto con Frida para verificar algo que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **gracias por leer, disfruten y perdon por la mala ortografia**


	6. Chapter 6

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 6: Las v** **íctimas.**

"El dolor siempre se comienza desde la familia, ese es el peor ataque"

Manny se encontraba en la prisión de Sartana, Frida la acompañaba para que así tuvieran algo en donde buscar a María si Sartana los ayudaba.

Sartana: ¡El Tigre! ¿que haces en mi guarida? -en tono de molestia-

El Tigre: tranquila Sartana, ¿quiero saber en donde esta mi mamá? -serio-

Frida: y di la verdad que Manny sabe realmente que fuiste tú -la mira-

Sartana se hecho a reír de una manera que los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos.

El Tigre: ¡no es gracioso! -molesto-

Sartana: aun no puedo creer que puedan... por otro lado me será imposible decirle, mi nieta nunca me dice eso, es igual a su abuela -con una tremenda alegria-

El Tigre: ¿tú nieta? ¡¿tienes una nieta?! -sorprendido-

Sartana: así es el tigre pero eso,no es importante -sonrie- lo importante es de que estaba acabando con tu familia uno a uno -sonrie-

El Tigre quedó asombrado por aquellas palabras, para luego tomar a Frida e irse rápidamente hacia su hogar.

Una ves que llegó a la casa de macho y miro su hogar quedó un tanto prepcupado busco entre los escombros a alguien de la familia pero había sido envano, no paso mucho cuando escucho la voz de Frida, haciendo que él la mirara.

Frida: trata de pensar de que no hubo nadie aquí, de que tu papá y Granpapi fueron a buscar a tu mamá-tratando de no prepcuparlo-

El Tigre: pero...

Una voz comenzó a acercar presente haciendo que los jóvenes sintieran una especie de miedo dejándolos helados.

Voz: ¡vaya, vaya! Pudo notar como sientes que te mueres El Tigres -en tono de burla-

El Tigre se limitó a hablar ya que aquella persona se encontraba enfrente en sus manos portaba aquella guitarra mientras que su vestimenta se encontraba limpia en absoluto, en su rostro huesuda poseía una amplia sonrisa.

El Tigre: se que eres la nieta de Sartana, dime tu nombre -molesto-

Lucía: no tendría caso, pues tengo a dos de tu familia -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre: ¡¿que?! -sorprendido-

Lucía: así como lo escuchas, tengo a tu madre y a tu abuelo -sonríe-

El Tigre miro la expresión de la huesuda para luego atacar ya que había lanzado su garra, cosa que Lucía pudo notar de una manera rápida. Tomo dicha garra para luego jalar a El Tigre.

Lucía: no podrás ganarme tengo la cinta de los mayas es un objetó místico -sonríe-

El Tigre: entonces fuiste tu y no la parvada dd la furia -sereno y molesto-

Lucía: ¡claro! Esas mujeres de la parvada me ayudaron bastante, mientras tú las vigilaba yo continuaba entrenando mi nuevo juguete -sonrie-

Lucía emboso una sonrisa para lanzar una serie de acordes haciendo que El Tigre esquivara una serie de ataques, Frida se había ocultado mirando con detenimiento el encuentro de Manny y la huesuda.

Manny hacia lo posible para acercarse pero era imposible hasta que en un movimiento en falso, ya que aquella huesuda habia llamado a sus bandidos, estos parecían muy diferentes a los de Sartana, dejando un poco confundidos a ambos jóvenes, los bandidos tomaron de pie al Rivera para finalizar tomandolo de las manos.

Lucía: nunca pienses que por ser nieta de Sartana tendré lo mismo que ella -sonrie-

El Tigre: entonces Django ...

Lucía: ese niño idiota, siempre sigue ordenes de mi abuela, por eso no tiene una alta reputación que yo en el mundo de los muertos -serena- Bueno.. últimas palabras El Tigre

No pasó mucho tiempo Manny pensaba hablar hasta que miro como la huesuda se hacía hacía atrás dejando confundido a Manny, pero pudo notar a Frida quien estaba colgada de la huesuda de la espalda.

Lucía: ¡arg! ¡quítate niña! -molesta-

Frida había quedado en aquella posición no podía dejarse vencer por aquella huesuda, no en ese momento pero Lucía, no se detuvo y creo más bandidos esqueletos para así tomar a Frida.

Lucía: mocosa tu serás la primera -molesta, apunta con su guitarra-

Frida: vamos se que no te atreverías -sonríe de lado-

Lucía no le importó el comentario para soltar aquella acorde pero antes de que el acorde diera enbel blanco El Tigre había salvado a la joven Frida, dejándola a lado y un tanto lejos.

El Tigre: Frida vete, esto es peligroso -preocupado-

Frida: pero Manny, quiero ayudarte

El Tigre: esto no es facil así que vete por favor -serio-

Frida había visto una seriedad en los ojos del joven Rivera dando a entender que hablaba en serio pero aun así no se dispuso a correr, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de Lucía quien estaba lista para lanzar otro ataque, pero aquel ataque nunca llegó ambos jóvenes vieron como la huesuda había sido estrellada contra una pared, los esqueletos bandidos se aproximaron para ayudar a su líder, pero esta hizo un impacto haciendo que los escombros que habían caído sobre ella salieran volando, Manny y Frida miraron a la persona quien los ayudó y dando a conocer de que era White Pantera quien se veía molesto.

White Pantera: tú villana, como te atreves a atacar mi hogar y mi familia -molesto-

Lucía: con que tu eres White Pantera, vaya me imaginé que serias, no se, mas fuerte -sonrie-

White Pantera: niños corran yo me encargaré de ella -mirando a Lucía-

Manny y Frida miraron con preocupación no podían dejar a Rodolfo pelear contra aquella persona, pero que podían hacer,era imposible que ellos pudieran hacer algo Lucía era más fuerte que ellos mientras obtenía aquella cinta maya.

Sin último remedio y a regañadientes, terminaron alejándose del padre de Manny poniéndose en un sitio seguro aunque para Manny quería dejar a Frida ahí e ir a ayudarle a su padre. Pero había sido en vano, pues Frida le tomo de la mano haciendo que no se alejara.

Las horas se habían hecho presente y con ellos el paso de la noche estaba a saliendo.

White Pantera habia llegado a una especie de bodega abandonada, sus heridas eran graves, más de lo normal, lo único que podía hacer era un conjunto de gemidos adolorido, toda ciudad milagro comenzó a inundarse de bandidos esquelético.

Una ves que se ocultó en aquel edificio cayó desmayado, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando uñas luces de linternas hacían su aparecion, para suerte de Rodolfo era su hijo y su amiga, quien parecían estar a salvo de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Frida comenzó a curar las heridas de Rodolfo, mientras que Manny se moría de coraje al no poder enfrentarse de una manera brutal a su nueva rival. Era imposible, como una huesuda había tenido tanto poder, más que Sartana quien tenía mucho tiempo viviendo ya después de muerta.

Esa misma noche Manny miro a su alrededor noto a Frida quien seguía dormida al igual que su padre, hasta que decidió a lo que su mente habia puesto, salió a las calles para luego girar su hebilla e irse a buscar aquella persona.

Durante un,buen rato de búsqueda habia sido imposible de encontrar los esqueletos saquearon los bancos e inclusive los villanos habían escapados la ciudad se encontraba en penumbras. Una ves que se detuvo en una de los edificios que era la casa de macho miro con tristeza y odio aquel lugar todo destruido, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

Manny: ¡¿que haces aqui?! ¿vienes a matarme o que django? -molesto-

Django: no El Tigre, sólo vengo a dejarte una nota muy importante... -sereno-

El Tigre: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -confundido-

Django: dentro de poco tu padre le dirá adiós al mundo, después lo hará con... -se detiene- ...Frida -molesto en la última palabra- así que entrega el cinturón y las botas de la verdad de White Pantera si quieres ver con vida a toda tu familia y tu... novia -dolido en la última palabra-

El Tigre: nunca daré el cinturón ni siquiera las botas de la verdad dd White Pantera-molesto-

Django: eso lo decides tu El Tigre, recuerdas que te estarán observando cuando salgas a la calle -desaparece en una cortina de humo-

El Tigre quedó más que molestó sus palabras habían sido tan duras para el joven Rivera, miraba como su familia había caído poco a poco ahora se encontraba con su padre en mal estado, mientras que Frida seguía de pie, aunque sabía que pronto la lastimarias en absoluto y eso no podía permitir.

Regresó a la bodega en donde se encontraba para notar a una Frida quien estaba sentada, despierta, con un deje de tristeza, una ves que sintió la presencia dd alguien, Frida alzó la mirada para mirar a El Tigre, quien había regresado, se abalanzó sobre él mientras que Manny en su interior se sentía bien aquel abrazo, Frida quien seguía abrazando El Tigre comenzó a hablar.

Frida: ¡oh Manny! Nunca hagas eso. Nunca te vayas sin decirme -preocupada sin soltarse-

Manny: no te preocupes Frida, sólo salí a respirar aire fresco -mintiendo-

Frida: bueno... aún así no salgas así -mirándolo-

Ambis se quedaron despierto por unas horas, mientras que una lámpara se encontraba encendida, Frida no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar hasta que el sol apareciera, pero el sueño la fue venciendo y terminó recargada en el hombro de Manny, éste sólo embozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviado pero de igual manera a él también le ganó el sueño quedándose así dormido recargado uno del otro.

Los sueños del Rivera le hacían llegar aquel momento hace dos años en donde la dama de negro había invadido el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, al final Manny había gritado aquellos sentimientos que sentía por ella, pero cuando salió de aquel transe, las palabras anteriores fueron como un susurro, haciendo que sólo su amistad siguiera, él pensaba que su amiga lo seguía recordando pero después de dos meses se había olvidado por aquellas palabras aunque si podía sentir un enorme amor por la joven Suárez.

El nuevo día habia llegado los rayos del sol entraban por una pequeñaña ventana de la bodega, dándole al rostro de la joven peliazulada, ella despertó a regañadientes para luego mirar a su alrededor, miro a Rodolfo quien continuaba en aquel transe, estaba demasiado mal, como para poder decir o calcular palabras se encontraba dormido.

Frida continuo observando pero no encontró a nadie más, ni siquiera a El Tigre, esto la inundó por completo en una preocupación. Sus pensamientos estaban haciéndole una mala jugada, Ya que pensaba lo peor, aun así sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando comenzó a recordar aquellos eventos de la batalla anterior hace dos años. Escucho a lo lejos como Manny le gritaba que la amaba, algo imposible pensaba ella. Pensó que sólo era su imaginación, ya que nunca pensó que Manny dijera aquellas palabras, eran amigos no podía pasar eso.

Así que dejó por olvido aquellas palabras y continuo su vida normal a lado de su amigo, solo que cada ves que estaba cerca se sonrojaba pues realmente sentía un enorme amor por el moreno.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar intentando poder encontrar a Manny quien debía estar en el interior. Pero no paso a más cuando escucho las voces como si estuviera molestó, ella conoció al instante aquellas palabras para aproximarse y darse cuenta de que era Manny quien peleaba con sus fuerza con unos cuantos sacos que había llenado de basura encontrado en aquel lugar. Golpeaba con una fuerza sorprendente aquel costal, ella se aproximó intentando asi poder hablar un poco.

Frida: Manny...

Manny no parecía escuchar las estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por la ira ya que Lucía había provocado algunos precanses en él. Uno de ellos era la desesperación de su abuelo y su mamá, aparte lo que había hecho con su padre, dejarlo herido de una manera que estuviera al borde dd la muerte.

Frida miro aquello y volvió hablar esta vez Manny pudo escuchar la voz de ella, él dejó de golpear el saco para luego bajar su mirada, no quería verla sentía que si la veía podría pasarle algo malo.

Frida: Manny, ¿estas bien? -preocupada-

Manny: si, Frida no te preocupes

Frida: ...

Frida no continuó la voz de Manny parecía serio y más cuando estaba transformado en El Tigre no sabía como actuar él parecía otra persona.

Lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba Lucía quien parecía estar feliz por la situación más que nada.

Se había presentado ante Sartana quien su abuela embozaba una sonrisa, dando a entender que se sentía orgullosa.

Sartana: nuevamente no me has decepcionado Lucía -sonríe-

Mientras alado de Sartana se encontraba Django como si fuera la mano derecha de Sartana cosa que era algo imposible.

Lucía: no se,preocupe querida abuela, recuerde que nunca la je decepcionado -embosa una sonrisa-

Sartana: si, eso lo tengo bien claro, te pareces a mi cuando era más joven -sonrie-

Lucía: por cierto abuela... -baja su mirada-

Sartana: anda querida dime lo que gustes -con una sonrisa-

Lucía bajo su mirada mientras que Django veía con detenimiento los movimientos de su hermana mayor.

Lucía: siempre habrá un cambio abuela, nuestro cambio esta a punto de ser aceptable -sonríe-

En ese momento Sartana la miro con confusión para luego Lucía atacara con una especie de acorde haciendo que Sartana terminará alejada Django quedó paralizado por la situación.

Lucía: lo siento abuela, pero ya es momento de un cambio -sonríe soniestramente-

Sartana trataba de levantarse pero había sido imposible aquellas habilidades o poderes habia provocado un tanto de dolor en ella.

Sartana: ¡eres una desquiciada! -molesta-

Lucía: lo siento abuela, pero ya terminó tu Gobierno -sonrie-

Sartana: ¡Django ayúdame!

Django seguía de pie pero no había podido.

Lucía: no te preocupes por el abuela, él me obedece a mi -sonrie- ahora llegará tu fin

Lucía se colocó en posición colocando su guitarra enfrente y disponiendose a hacer un acorde. Una vez que hizo dicho acorde en dirección a la guitarra de Sartana.

Sartana: pagarás muy caro niña

Con aquellas palabras Sartana se hizo polvo mientras que Django había mirado con tremenda asombro y un poco asustado.

Django: ¡¿que has hecho Lucía?! Nuestra abuela nos matará -molesto y asustado-

Lucía: no te preocupes Django ella ya a pasado a descansar eternamente como debido a ver sido -sonrie-

Django: ¿que dices? -confundido-

Lucía: mira, nuestra abuela me conto, que un objeto místico siempre es más fuerte que uno, cuando se juntan dos se puede destruir uno... imagine yo conseguí la cinta de los mayas, y destrui por completo la guitarra de mi abuela, eso mismo haré con los objetos místicos de esos Rivera -sonríe siniestramente-

Después de aquello Lucía solo se alejó, Django miro el polvo de que su abuela se había convertido para luego bajar la mirada e irse detrás de Lucía.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **gracias por leer, disfruten y perdon por la mala ortografia**


	7. Chapter 7

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 7: una traici** **ón es siempre malo.**

"Los apoyas y terminan traicionados, pero siempre te cobrarán la traición"

Lucía caminaba por la prisión para así buscar en uno de las celdas a María. Quien se veía de una manera fatal.

Lucía: veo que aun continuas con vida -mirando a María- lastima que muy pronto morirás al igual que ese anciano y White Pantera -con fastidio en su voz-

María no dijo nada sólo guardo silencio aquellas palabras parecían tener algo que la hacían ver de que todo podría estar perdido, sin pensar mucho tiempo Lucía sólo mostró una sonrisa mientras en sus manos poseia su guitarra quien comenzaba a tocarla de una manera hermosa, haciendo que cientos de bandidos esquelético aparecieran.

Lucía: bien mis queridos bandidos, vayan a la ciudad y destruyan todo -sonrie-

Django se aproximó de una manera seria lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado erróneo dando a entender que podía terminar peor que su abuela.

Django: estas haciendo las cosas mal Lucía no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando -sereno-

Lucía: claro que lo sé querido hermano, ahora El Tigre esta sólo sin fuerza alguna para seguir peleando su familia a caído uno a uno...

Django: pero eso no siempre funciona

Lucía: cierto, por eso en vez de conquistar a esa niña de cabello azul la destruire de una buena vez y así terminar todo...

Django: ¡¿QUE?! ¿que te pasa? Dijiste que ella la dejarías fuera de esto -sereno-

Lucía: habrá cambios de planes -seria-

Django miro aquellos ojos tintos para luego sentir como ella se alejaba dejando a Django un tanto confundido pero a la vez preocupado.

La situación había empeorado Manny se encontraba al borde de la locura por no tener a su familia unida, habia perdido por completo a su mamá y su abuelo, mientras que su padre se encontraba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Frida era su única persona quien se encontraba con él apoyandolo como nunca. Pero sabía bien, que tarde que temprano le pasaría algo y eso no podía permitirse.

Manny dormía tranquilamente, Frida por su parte se encontraba despierta mirando al joven Moreno, quien continúan con un sueño.

Frida: (¡hay Manny! Me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que te amo) -pensando-

Mientras que ella miraba al joven Rivera, ruidos se hicieron presente, si, extraños ruidos que podían escucharse al fondo de la bodega, Frida miro con temor, miro a Manny en caso de que despertara pero había sido imposible.

Ella se levantó estaba dispuesta a quitarle el cinturón pero guardo aquellos pensamientos y continuo su camino, durante un buen rato caminando y con la linterna en la mano pudo hacer notar que no era nada. Ella se volteó y miro con tremenda sorpresa el guante plateado. Pero no paso a más cuando escucho una voz conocida para ella. Frida se giró para verlo para notar a Django quien dio unos cuantos pasos y cayó al suelo inconscientemente.

Frida quedó algo asombrada y sólo se limitó a observarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida no muy grave en la parte de su costilla, sangraba de manera normal como un ser humano.

Después dd unos minutos Frida había terminado por llevarlo junto en donde estaba Manny y Rodolfo en donde la pobre Frida comenzó a curarlo mientras Manny quien ya estaba despierto lo miraba con tremenda molestia.

Manny: aun no entiendo porqué lo ayudas -fastidiado-

Frida: orita descubriremos acercar de esto, por ahora sólo Relájate -curando las heridas de Django-

Después de unas horas habia llegado el sol y para Django era otro día más, se levantó de golpe aunque se lastimó un poco toco su herida sintiendo que estaba vendada miro a su alrededor para encontrar a la peliazulada quien se veía un tanto ya sucia, su piel se encontraba ya algo descuidada por la suciedad mientra su ropa de igual manera. Django miro con tremenda ternura como Frida dormía de una manera hermosa, tenía ganas de tocar aquella mejilla pero fue interrumpido por una voz, esa voz era de Manny quien de alguna manera se veía molesto.

Manny: bien podrías decirme... ¿que es lo que quieres? -molestó hablando bajo-

Django: nada, sólo eh venido a pedirte ayuda -baja su mirada-

Manny: ¿ayuda? ¿A mi? ¡Ha! Ni creas que te ayudare -molesto-

Django: entiende, es por el bien de toda esta ciudad, ayudame y te juro que sabrás en donde esta tu mamá y puma loco sólo que ayudame... si no, ella los matará a Frida y White Pantera -preocupación-

Manny miro con un poco de duda no sabía que elegir si aceptar aquellos o sólo rechazarlo y atacarlo de la manera más cruel del mundo. El joven Rivera lanzó una mirada hacia Frida quien seguía dormida luego continuó eso con su padre quien continuaba en aquel transe o inconciente como diría un doctor estaba en coma.

Django sólo se levantó con dificultad para luego acercarse a su guitarra.

Django: yo se bien lo que dijo... pero piensa en el futuro de tu familia -sereno-

Manny quedó pensativo ante aquellas palabras para luego terminar por dar un suspiro, miro a Django y así poder conversar un poco.

Django no parecía estar algo convencido al mirar como el tigre de igual manera no le brindaba mucha confianza.

Django: mira, una ves que me reponga le daremos frente a Lucía -sereno-

Manny: pero antes tenemos que quitarle aquella cinta, que sostiene su guitarra mística

Django: es por eso que tendré atacar primero, soy más fuerte que tú -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Manny: ja ja -risa sarcástica- espero y puedas quitarle la guitarra ya que ni así pudiste tocarla -embosa una sonrisa-

Django: me agarró desprevenido -defendiendose-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de una peliazulada que comenzaba a a despertarse, cosa que ambos chicos miraron con tremenda sorpresa ya que para ambos chicos aquella persona era muy importante, podría hacer sumamente feliz a uno de ellos dos.

Manny: Frida, ¿porque te levantaste temprano? -preocupado-

Frida: supongo que ya es tarde -mira a Django- ah, hola Django, ¿como amaneciste? -con una leve sonrisa-

Django: bien gracias, querida Frida su ayuda fue suficiente para sentirme mejor -sonrie-

Manny miro con tremenda molesta a Django de como le hablaba a su Frida mientras que ella sólo se limitaba a sonreír dd una manera gentil. Esa misma mañana Manny había conseguido comida necesaria. Para luego los chicos comieran un poco White Pantera se encontraba dormido cuando algo hizo que despertara, si, despertando, comenzaba a hacer ruidos haciendo que Manny quedará sorprendido y a la vez feliz por las reaccion de su padre.

Django miro a lo lejos la situación de White Pantera para luego solos mirar hacia otro lado su cabellera blanca que estaba sujeta a una cola podía mostrarse dando a entender que estaba dando la espalda.

Lejos de ahí Lucía quien continuaba observando a María que por algún motivo se sentía molesta al no tener la verdadera ubicación de el tigre y de los demás objetos místicos. Comenzaba a molestarse de una manera que comenzaba a da r hasta miedo, ya que con la repentina traición de su hermano hacia hecho de que comenzará a dudar de que si Django realmente es de la familia.

Django se encontraba un poco mejor aunque su herida mostraba una especie de molestia, siendo un humano le era difícil pues cuando estaba muerto no sentía dolor absoluto.

Se encontraba recargado en un montón de cajas de madera mientras con su brazo derecho hacia presión, en la herida haciendo así que no pudiera tener una especoe de hemorragia sanguínea o algo por el estilo.

A lo lejos miraba a Frida de una manera linda ya hacia tiempo que no la veía si, sólo que a su lado se encontraba Manny quien por algún motivo Frida ayudaba a entrenar colocaba una serie de costa les colgados desde los techos. Mientras que el moreno se transformaba listo para entrenar.

Django bajo su mirada su cabellera blanca cubrió sus ojos tintos,mientras sus pensamientos se encontraba ligados. Pensando en que muy pronto alguien podía ser quien termine con la vida de esta ciudad y de la persona que había comenzado a sentir algo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mano tibia en su hombro, él alzó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules oscuros. Dando a entender que Frida se encontraba ahí enfrente de él. Mientras esta mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Frida: ¿pasa algo django? -confundida-

Django: no pasa nada... sólo pensaba.. -mira hacia otro lado-

Frida: vaya, pareciera que piensas mucho... eres como Manny cuando esta preocupado -sonrie-

Django: por favor, no me compares con él -fastidiado-

Frida: lo siento, pero así tienes las expresiones, por cierto, estas decidido a acabar con tu propia familia -mirando a Django-

Django: si, no te preocupes, mi familia es muy traicionera...,

Frida: pero tomaras un tiempo, tu herida estaba grave

Django: yo me recuperó rápido sabías -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

Frida quedó un tanto sonrojada y sólo cambio la mirada hacia Manny quien continuaba entrenando. Django miro a Frida quien miraba a Manny, para luego bajar la mirada, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención del peliblanco.

Él miro al tigre de una manera de confusión pudo notar como un fuego verdoso se podía mostrar de una manera sorprendente. Pero no paso a más cuando algo hizo que aquella llama verde e transformará a una llama roja y siniestra, Django miro con detenimiento para luego notar como regresaba a la normalidad.

Aquel cambio habia sido de una manera rápida en pocos segundos para ser exactos, Frida por su lado continuaba observando mientras su mirada mostraba una mirada pensativa, vacía en absoluto.

Así paso durante días, así para durante las horas, Django se había recuperado pero había algo que había llamado tanto su atención y esto había sido en el tigre.

Django y el tigre se preparaban para atacar a Lucía todo ya estaba listo, Django se encontraba afinando sus cuerdas místicas mientras que Manny hablaba con Frida.

Manny: lo siento Frida pero tienes que quedarte aquí entendido

Frida: pero Manny quiero ayudarlos -preocupada-

Manny: no Frida, tienes que estar aqui, cuidados a mi Papa mientras vuelvo -mira a Rodolfo con tristeza-

Frida: pero... esta bien... me quedaré -embosa una leve sonrisa melancólica-

Manny pudo sentir que ella estaba preocupada, ella quería ir, quería estar en aquella batalla en donde ayudaría a su amigo, pero él, no podía dejar que ella estuviera en peligro, no quería perderla de esta manera es por eso que decidió dejarla cuidando a su padre. La única forma de tenerla protegida, Django no quiso meterse pero tenía que hacerlo.

Django: mira, tal vez esto te ayude Frida... -le coloca una pulsera-

Frida: eh... ¿que es esto? -confundida-

Django: es una pulsera espiritual con esto no se te acercará las sombras ni bandidos de Lucía estarás protegida... -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny solo demostró una especie de molestia para luego acercarse a su padre para luego hablarle en susurro y después de eso se transformó.

Django se aproximaba a la puerta para luego tener a lado a el tigre, Frida miro a ambos chicos para luego mostrar una sonrisa melancólica, ambos se encaminan hacia el exterior en búsqueda de su enemiga.

Frida quedó en aquel lugar miro a Rodolfo que poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar dando a entender que pronto despertaria de aquel transe o coma para ser exacto.

Django había llevado a El Tigre a la guarida de Lucía mostró con una sorpresa como la celda se mostraba una silueta una persona. El Tigre se aproximó para ver aquella persona y pudo darse cuenta de que era María quines e encontraba en muy mal estado varias rapaduras y arañazos se notaban en brazos y piernas en su rostro poseía un partido en los labios haciendo que un hilo de sangre se formará, su cabello se encontraba alborotado.

El Tigre: ¡MAMÁ! -preocupado-

Django: ¡No espera! -detiene a El Tigre-

El Tigre: ¡¿que te pasa?! Mi madre necesita ayuda -molesto-

Django: ella quiere que pienses eso -sereno, nota el lugar-

Sin pensar a más se escucho una canción con cuerdas de la guitarra haciendo que Django y El Tigre quedarán un tanto serios y mirando el lugar, El Tigre se puso en posición de pelea dispuesto a detener a ese espíritu.

Lucía hizo su aparecion enfrente de aquella celda mostraba una sonrisa demasiado siniestra muy diferente a la que Django recordaba.

Lucía: vaya querido hermano, me has traído al último de los Rivera -sonríe siniestramente-

El Tigre: yo no me rindo ante nadie mucho menos de ti -se lanza-

Lucía miro aquello para hacer un acorde desapareciendo, cosa que el tigre miro con sorpresa y confusión pues una ves que estuvo de pie miro a su alrededor en búsqueda de la catrina.

El Tigre: ¡NO SEAS UNA COBARDE! -molesto-

Lucía: ¡oh! El Tigre nunca entenderé el motivo por la cual ustedes los Rivera son tan competitivo -detrás de el tigre-

El Tigre: ¡¿que estas diciendo?! -molestó y confundido-

Lucía: tu madre dio un reto sumamente fuerte pero fue fácil de derrotar, también se encuentra Puma Loco que ese si batalla pero ya no es un problema -embosa una sonrisa- White Pantera de igual manera un peligro para mis planes y ahora tu... una amenaza mayor -con una voz fria-

Dichas las palabras Lucía comenzó a atacar de una manera brutal a el tigre, cosa que el joven Rivera no se dejaría vencer, así que comenzó a contraatacar. Mientras eso hacía Django miraba con detenimiento la pelea para luego sacar su guitarra, toco algunas cuerdas con la yema de sus dedos para recordar una nota que le ayudará a destruir por completo o alejar a Lucía de su compañero de batalla.

Pero le era imposible atacar pues el tigre se encontraba siempre enfrente a un lado de aquella catrina, Django sólo se contuvo la molestia para luego llamar unos bandidos y tomar a el tigre, alarmando al moreno para mirarlo.

El Tigre: ¿pensé que éramos compañeros? -molesto-

Django: lo siento el tigre, pero hay cambio de planes -embosa levemente una sonrisa-

Lucía: gracias querido hermano, esto lo tomaré como un perdón por a verme traicionado -sonríe y se acerca a Django-

Django: recuerda hermana, siempre habrá reconciliaciones entre familia -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-

Lucía miro con tremenda alegría como su hermano ayudaba en la gran parte de su plan pero sus pensamientos fueron cambiando cuando pudo notar como el tigre escapaba con facilidad para atacar de una manera sumamente increíble a Lucía. Pudiendo asi alejaría de su guitarra mientras que el tigre se disponía a utilizar sus garras.

El Tigre: no dejaré que sigas lastimado mi ciudad -sereno-

Lucía: ha... nada será de lo que parece el tigre -con una sonrisa-

Con aquellas palabras habia dicho suficiente como para que la guitarra se aproximara ella creo unos cuantos acorde haciendo que el tigre terminará estrellándose contra un muro. Django no pudo mirar aquello y atacó con fuerza haciendo que Lucía volviera a desconfiar de él.

Lucía: maldito parásito debí a verte eliminado hace tiempo -molesta-

Django: esta vez no lucía, esta vez regresaras al mundo de los muertos -sereno- donde mamá te castigará

Lucía se levantó quedando mirando a Django sonrió de lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y ocultaba su mirada con su sombrero.

Lucía: hay Django... no todos cambian verdad -con una sonrisa-

Django miro con confusión para luego sentir como sus pies habían sido atrapados, los miro para darse cuenta de que eran los bandidos de Lucía quien surgieron del suelo para tomarlo de los brazos, eso mismo paso con el tigre quien por así decirlo se encontraba un tanto molesto por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Lucía: bueno ya eh destruido cada objeto místico sólo me falta el cinturón... -mira a el tigre-

Django: no hagas una tontería Lucía... -sereno-

Lucía: ¡CALLA! que contigo es otro asunto -molesta-

Con aquellas palabras Lucía retomó la vista hacia el tigre quieb miraba con molestia a la catrina, Lucía por su parte demostraba una sonrisa demasiado apacible dando a entender que ya podía comenzar con su ataque.

Pero no paso a más cuando Django se zafo y comenzó a entonar una melodía algo dura, haciendo un derrumbe, los bandidos soltaron a el tigre para poder escapar, mientras que Django continuaba la huida de igual manera esquivaba los escombros que comenzaba a caer desde el techo.

(Pd: la guarida es una especie de bodega, ahí posee todo el oro de Sartana)

Django no había podido terminar cuabdo escucho la voz del tigre quien utilizó sus garras para salir de aquel lugar con la otra mano tomó el antebrazo de Django para salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **gracias por leer, disfruten y perdon por la mala ortografia**


	8. Chapter 8

**La voz dormida.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 8: Sue** **ños o Pesadillas.**

Django había llegado a su hogar. Aquel lugar donde Manny y Frida habían podido encontrar. El joven de los muertos se encontraba pensando. Si, pensando en una forma de detener a su hermana.

Django había decidió algo que muchos creería que sería un suicido atacar a su propia hermana desde el pasado y que más sabiendo el motivo por la cual su hermana había puesto sus ojos en el tigre y no tratar de eliminarlo.

Como última alternativa fue a buscar información, pero no en el mundo vivo, sino en el mundo muerto, en donde encontraría al primer tigre que había obtenido el cinturón, le sería difícil conseguir la información necesaria ya que el tigre pensaría que era el enemigo aunque esta vez se encontraba aliado con el tigre.

Django creo un portal en donde se adentro llegando así al mundo muerto. Vio el pintoresco lugar para encaminarse hacia las afueras de dicho pueblo, cuando llegó había regresado a la normalidad un esqueleto, no un humano como solía estar en la actualidad.

Django parecía estar más que decidió a saber todo, pasar por los peores retos de su vida aunque sus recuerdos llegaban a la mente cuando recordó la pelea que tuvo Sartana contra Lucía quien cuando era más pequeños tuvo la valentía de mirar como lucha había sido derrotada por su abuela y mandada a aquellos lugares conocida como las montañas de la muerte.

Cosa que para Django investigaron el motivo de aquello aunque al final tuvo suerte al encontrar una vieja cabaña a mitad de la nada, se aproximó a ella para tocar la puerta, después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta mostrando a él tigre original quien estaba esquelético.

El tigre se encontraba muy feliz y contento con Frida quien por alguna razón podía decirse que amaba estar con ella, pero eso no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una especie de jaqueca haciendo que Frida se preocupara, pero aquel dolor no duro mucho sólo había sido como una pulsada.

Habían llegado a casa del macho en donde estarían un momento de tranquilidad, si, la primera vez que eso pasaba, ya que a ambos chicos le gustaba estar en constante travesura, pero Frida sabía bien y entendía que su amigo podía tener momentos tranquilos como esta vez se encontraban.

Manny se sentó en el sofá se hundió en el para luego observar un poco el techo, no pasó mucho cuando escucho la voz de Frida, quien por algún momento pudo escucharla hablando de algo importante.

Frida: ¿te encuentras bien? -mirándolo-

Manny: si estoy bien, no te preocupes -sonríe-

Frida pensaba que no, miraba al chico que su rostro se notaba de una manera melancólica, bueno no muy así, si no que algo le molestaba.

Frida: ¿estas seguro de eso?

Manny: si, todo esta bien

Mientras que en donde se encontraba Lucía quien por así decirlo se encontraba haciendo de las suyas, había concentrado cada energía que podía acumular durante cierto tiempo para una vez acumulados en su manos podía crear un acorde cosa que podía dejarla en un estado deplorable.

Lucía: muy pronto... usted será más que... libre -embosa una sonrisa-

Lucía hacia eso era la primera vez y su energía había disminuido haciendo así un pequeño y duro movimiento, sabía bien que si no tenía la energía adecuada podía acabar como Sartana desaparecida de la existencia.

Frida había sido dejada por El Tigre en su casa, ella sólo se relajó y se despidió pero sin anterior darle un beso en la mejilla por a ver hecho tal gesto de su parte, aunque ella no recordaba bien, Manny tenía la costumbre de dejarla en su casa, pero ahora para ella parecía que era su primera vez.

Ya era tarde Manny había llegado a su hogar en donde miro a sus padres quien por algún motivo conversaban muy felices acerca de su vida, él por su parte sólo quería ir a su habitación y descansar se sentía cansado de aquel día, no había peleado con ningún villano y le era imposible entender el motivo de su cansancio.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso su pijama y se dirigió a dormir, se metió entre la sábanas para luego quedar en aquel sueño profundo.

Manny parecía estar concentrado en algo veía con detenimiento la oscuridad, una oscuridad que ni podía notar las sombras.

Manny: ¿que rayos estoy haciendo aquí? -mira enfrente-

Algo había aparecido ante él, la luz se había extendido dando a mostrar un poco a un sujeto quien se encontraba en oscuridad, pero se podía notar la silueta.

Voz: vaya, vaya, miren ¿a quien tenemos aquí? -en tono burlón y con una voz demoniaca-

Manny: ¿que... que rayos eres? ¡muestrate! -sereno-

Voz: ¿porque debería? Acaso acabarás conmigo

Manny pensaba en hacerlo busco la hebilla para girarla pero no miro su cinturón. Manny alzó la mirada para encontrar aquella silueta pero se percató de que ya no estaba.

Manny: grr... ¿quien eres? -molesto-

La voz no contestó, pero había aparecido aquella silueta a espadas de Manny quien en un cerrar de ojos se apagaron la luz. Manny sintió en su espalda otra quien dejó más que sorprendido.

Se giró con rapidez pero no pudo detectar nada, ni siquiera notar aquella silueta quien había tocado espaldas una con la otra. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un terrible dolor había causado en su espada había pasado un terrible ardor.

Manny sólo cayó arrodillado mientras gritaba de una manera espantosa. La espalda había sido marcada por tres marcas estilo arañazos. En ese momento miro aquella silueta que se encontraba enfrente de él, Manny alzó la vista pero no pudo notar su rostro por la falta de luz, pero pudo notar unos ojos rojos que brillaban de una manera tenebrosa.

La voz se volvió a escuchar esta vez de una manera que asistiría a cualquiera inclusive a uno de los más macho de toda Ciudad Milagro.

Voz: muy pronto... tu y yo no enfrentaremos y cuando yo gané... oh, amaras que te haga mi esclavo

Con aquellas palabras Manny quedó paralizado nuevamente un ardor se hizo presente pero esta vez a un costados una fuerte patada había sido la causante de aquel nuevo dolor en ese momento se había quebrado alrededor de 3 costillas causando una terrible contusión o una hemorragia interna, con esto Manny había terminado por despertar, eran alrededor de las 3:52 am, no sabía que hacer había quedado sentado en su cama había sudado en frío mientras su respiración había sido acelerada por el susto de su mente.

Sin pensar mucho sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que tenía cerca, se puso a pensar con cuidado cualquier idea de la persona que se le ocurriera a pensar o hacer aquellas acciones, aún así no podía decir que esto no era el final de algo, si no el comienzo de algo que se había iniciado.

En esos momentos Manny buscaba la información necesario alguien que le ayudará a entender el motivo de aquel sueño o de saber quien era a principio pensó que era Django, pero se puso a pensar ya que tenía un buen tiempo sin verlo eso podía tener demasiado misterio.

Otro día más en Ciudad Milagro.

Frida caminaba muy tranquila por los pasillos de la preparatoria, si, la escuela había sido abierta y para los jóvenes había sido nuevamente la tortura, aunque los padres de Frida no querían llevarla a clases pero tuvieron que hacerlo ya que no permitiría que reportará las materias más bien dicho el año.

Frida ingreso a sus clases Manny no había aparecido por ningún lado dejando así una preocupación en la joven Suárez.

Horas más tarde...

Manny había llegado al parque a lo lejos noto a Frida quien se veía un poco triste, él se aproximó a ella para luego saludarla cosa que Frida miro con algo de molestia.

Manny: ¿que pasa Frida? -confundido-

Frida: ¿que pasa, dices que, que que pasa? Pues de que mi mejor amigo no fue a la escuela y ni siquiera me dijo acerca de que se había ido de pinta -molesta-

Manny: pero Frida... yo no me fui de pinta, ni nada de eso...

Frida quedó confundida por aquellas palabras.

Frida: ¿entonces?

Manny: pase en casa, tuve una mala noche es todo, esta mañana me sentía cansado y tuve que decirles a mis padre de eso -baja mirada-

Frida: entiendo, pero... ¿porque tuviste la mala noche? -lo mira-

Manny: ...

Manny no querida decirle que no había podido dormir por una absurda pesadilla, él decía que nunca le tendría miedo a nada y esta vez había sentido aquel temor eso Dra el motivo por la cual, no se permitía decirle a Frida el motivos de aquello.

Manny: bueno... los villanos -ríe nerviosamente-

Frida pareció no caer en su mentira aún así sólo dio un suspiro para luego acceder, dando a entender que siendo un héroe de la ciudad estaba haciendo sus deberes era común en la familia Rivera a meno con White Pantera y El tigre.

Frida por su parte no era una heroína aunque había tomado la decisión de hacer un trato con el guante plateado cada vez que hubiera problemas el guante la buscaría para ayudar, mientras ni hubiera la necesidad no tendría el motivo por la cual hacer aquello.

Manny: bien, ¿que quieres hacer? -sonríe-

Frida: mmm ¿que te parece si hacemos una nueva cosa? -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: ¿eh? ¿Como que? -confundido-

Frida: bueno... buscar cosas misteriosas cosas que llamen así la atención y una vez hecho eso sólo robarlas para luego devolverlas claro

Manny: no suena mal...

Con aquella idea habían empezado pedo no pasó mucho tiempo cuando fueron detenidos, alguien se había presentado ante ambos si aspecto era u chico su voz muy varonil y su compostura más alto que Manny. Aquel chico de cabellera alborotado y negra podía verse de una manera muy sorprendente. Era un chico nuevo en la ciudad ya que Manny y Frida no sabían acerca de su existencia.

Chico: ¿tu eres Frida no? -mirando a Frida-

Frida: si, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Chico: claro, dame tu autógrafo soy un fan's tuyo -sonrie-

Frida sonrió cosa que había puesto un entusiasmo, Manny por su parte suspiro de alivio, pensó que era un rival si pensaba conquistar a su Frida pero tal parecía que sólo quería un autógrafo.

Una vez que Frida dio aquel autógrafo el joven sólo se despidió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla de la chica, cosa que Manny había puesto en molestia. Frida por su parte se había quedado un tanto sorprendida.

Manny sólo se contuvo a su molestia para luego escuchar la voz de Frida dando a entender que era momento de irse, pero Manny cambio aquel juego por otro mejor.

El día se había dio rápido el juego que había comenzado a jugar tiempo después había terminado pero el juego era lanzar globos con asquerosidades en el interior. A diferentes personas o cosas que tuvieran movimientos.

Manny había ido a descansar esta vez a dormir pensó que esta vez aquel sueño no se haría presente pues sólo una vez ocurre aquello, cuando sucede más de dos podía ser el destino quien lo estaba preparando para algo. Pero esta vez no, esta vez se encontraba en su cama acomodo la almohada y se hecho a dormir.

La oscuridad inundó el lugar donde Manny se encontraba, sólo en donde Manny se encontraba había luz todo a su alrededor estaba en plena oscuridad. La silueta se hizo presente ante los ojos de Manny quien lo miraba de una manera atenta a cualquier movimiento de aquel tipo que estuviera asustandolo en los sueños.

Voz: ¿que pasa El tigre? ¿Te sientes asustado porque te quiten a tu amiguita? -burlándose-

Manny: ¡callate! Da la cara no seas cobarde -molesto-

Intento transformarse en el tigre pero nuevamente su cinturón no estaba, cosa que molestó a Manny.

Voz: no te preocupes Manny, muy pronto me conocerás hasta un terror te va a inundar...

Manny: tu no me das miedo

Voz: ¡ha! Eso dices... vamos a ver cuando pase algo malo... veamos quien es el que tiene miedo

Aquella voz desapareció seguido de la silueta el lugar volvió a quedarse en oscuridad Manny se encontraba rodeado por por aquella pequeña luz miraba a su alrededor hasta que algo que veía hacia el lo sostuvo del cuello impidiendo que pudiera respirar.

Manny tomó aquel objeto parecía reconocer aquel agarre pero había sido rápido aquella silueta cuando algo había golpeado nuevamente en la parte de las costillas haciendo que eso terminará por despertar a Manny de aquel sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

**La voz dormida.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 9: Odio y el Dolor.**

Manny había despertado a la misma hora se encontraba molestó por no saber quien era la persona quien molestaba en sus sueños. Aunque no se dejaría vencer por aquel tipo, ni en estos tiempos ni en los futuros.

Había se había levantado, no había podido dormir después de la misma hora así que sólo se acostó y miro el techo, después de eso se arreglo y se dirigió al comedor donde su madre le sirvió el desayuno.

Comió tranquilo sin preocupar a sus padres ya que si lo hacía podía caer en una tragedia pensarían que era parte de la pubertad que estaba comenzando a acabar pero no podía hablar no por ahora.

Una vez que salió camino tranquilo por fortuna se encontró a Frida quien iba caminando llevaba puesto sus auriculares escuchaba sus canciones favorita de heavy metal cosa que ella amaba.

Manny tuvo que tocar el hombro de la chica, aunque recibió una buena bofetada por parte de ella quien por algún motivo pensó que sería otra persona.

Frida: lamento eso Manny -avergonzada-

Manny: no hay cuidado, ¿esto es lo que te enseñaron tus hermanas? -confundido-

Frida: no me enseñaron karate, taekwondo y ninjutsu pero prefiero sólo la bofetada jeje

Manny: vaya... pues golpear muy fuerte

Manny quito la mano quien poseía en su mejilla para que se pudiera notar un poco la mano pintada de Frida.

Frida: ¡uh sopes! -avergonzada- lamento eso

Manny: no hay cuidado, ¿que quieres hacer?

Frida: mmm... por ahora nada, necesito ir a ver a las chicas por lo de la banda

Manny: oh, esta bien

Frida: bien, nos vemos al rato Manny -se va-

Manny miro a Frida quien por algún motivo sentía un alivio a que ella se fuera no quería que ella se do era cuenta de aquellos sentimientos de miedo y de que descubriera la verdad acerca de aquellos sueños tan despiadados.

Dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar las calles eran desiertas la poca gente se encontraba en el parque y demás se encontraban trabajando, Manny se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo miro a todos lados para ver quien era pero por aquel lugar no había nada en absoluto. Corrió hacia el lugar para darse cuenta de la existencia de dos seres quien se encontraban de pie mientras un Banco había explotado, su atuendo era muy parecido a los de Django a principio pensó que sería Django pero no, ya que descubrió y recordó que aquellos sujetos eran parte de los bandidos esquelético de Lucía quien por algún motivo una ira había hecho aumentar a Manny.

Manny se transformó en el tigre teniendo así la oportunidad necesaria para atacar aquellos bandidos, pero pudo notar como los bandidos se movían de una manera rápida como si tuvieran sus propios pensamientos.

El tigre se puso enfrente miro a sus adversarios quien por algún motivo eran un tanto diferente, uno era alto y otro era enano.

El tigre: con que destruyendo la ciudad no... pues serán derrotados -saca sus garras-

El tigre estaba listo para abalanzar hacia ambos esquelético pero escucho cómo ambos hablaban de una manera sería quien por algún motivó estaban por algo más que hacer robos.

Bandido 1: vaya, vaya, con que tu eres el tigre...

Bandido 2: si, es el enemigo de nuestra ama Lucía

Bandido 1: vamos querido hermano, hay que acabar con un forastero -sonríe mientras apunta con sí arma-

Bandido 2: concuerdo hermano -hace la misma acción-

Ambos dispararon, el tigre por su parte se encontraba en un problema, era imposible poder obtener un movimiento.

El tigre corrió un buen tramo mientras a unos cuantos centímetros había una serie de balas, habían decidido contraatacar para detener a aquellos bandidos.

Lanzó su garra pudiendo así detener a uno de ambos bandidos, cosa que había podido ya que había atrapado al enano que tenía la medida de un adolescente.

El tigre: ahora si, ustedes serán derrotados por... ¡EL TIGRE!

El bandido alto miro aquello apuntó con su arma hacia Manny, dudo un poco pues se encontraba la vista de su hermano menor

Lanzó aquellos disparos el tigre miro con sorpresa a para esquivar aquellas balas.

La batalla se le había hecho un poco difícil la batalla contra ambos hermanos, ya que si a uno lo detenía el segundo hiciera cualquier cosa y vi se versa. Cosa que no podía proporcionar un buen golpe al contrincante.

Dedujo, pensó por un buen tiempo un movimiento acertado para ambos. Pero nada, hasta que por última acción tuvo que hacer un movimiento certero. Si, comenzó a concentrar sus poderes de "el tigre" para que pudiera así detener a las nuevas alimañas, bueno villanos, quien por algún motivo habían causado daño, después de unos minutos apareció White Pantera quien venía en ayuda de su hijo en contra de aquellos malhechores.

La batalla había sido emparejados pero su estado no podía ser algo más se encontraba cansado del rato que llevaba en combate.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Lucía quien poseía su mano con una energía color púrpura intensa, creo un acorde utilizando una sola cuerda, la cuerda se iluminó del mismo color púrpura para luego ella alzará la vista.

Lucía: continúa así el tigre, dame tus mismas energías para poderte liberar -sonrie-

Mientras tanto en la batalla, Manny se encontraba un tanto adolorido, nuevamente la pulsada había aparecido en su cabeza haciendo que cayera arrodillado, White Pantera miro a Manny preocupado y se acercó a él.

White Pantera: mi'jo, ¿que sucede? -preocupado-

El tigre: nada papá, es sólo un dolor de cabeza, ahora hay que acabar con ellos -embolsa una sonrisa-

White Pantera embolsó una sonrisa dando a entender que Manny tenía razón, ambos esqueletos miraron con tremenda sonrisa dando a entender que ya habían cumplido con la misión aunque tampoco dejarían ser derrotados por el tigre mucho menos con White Pantera.

Bandido 1: bien hermano es momento de comenzar con una verdadera diversión -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras ambos bandidos atacaron haciendo que ambos héroes se lanzarán en contraataque.

El tigre atacaba dd una manera sorprendente haciendo una que otra volteretas y hacer algunas poses varoniles, pero aquella energía que había emanada de él había sido completamente diferente a la que muchos conocían. Uno de ellos era aquel cambio de aura que lo rodeaba de vez en cuando se encontraba en rojo carmesí. Esta vez había durado más de lo que podía mostrarse.

White Pantera fue quien pudo notar aquello haciendo que se detuviera y lo inundada algo en su interior, algo que pensó que nunca volvería a suceder.

Manny comenzó a usar el poder de una manera increíble, pudiendo derrotar a ambos hermanos, aquellos desaparecieron aunque sabía bien que vendrían nuevamente a atacar la ciudad. El tigre había sentido una especie de vacío en su dentro, no podía entender lo que pasaba miro sus manos para luego apretar de una manera retadora.

White Pantera miro aquello para luego sacar aquellos pensamientos que lo habían inundado a su hijo.

White Pantera: vamos mi'jo, tenemos que regresar a casa

El tigre salió de aquel transe para luego acceder y dirigirse hacia su hogar. En donde para muchos o a menos para su familia estaría más relajado y tranquilo.

Una vez en cada Rodolfo tuvo la valentía de hacer una llamada esta vez a alguien que tenía mucho que ver.

Rodolfo: lo siento por molestarte papi, pero tengo algo que decirte... es muy importante

::Granpapi:: bueno... dime ¿que es?

Rodolfo: bueno... es lo de... mmm... cinturón

Hubo un momento de silencio haciendo que Rodolfo quedará más que confundido por aquello.

::Granpapi:: ¿que sucede con el cinturon? Todo esta bien -entre nervios-

Rodolfo: necesito hablar de esto nosotros solos entiendes -serio-

::Granpapi:: esta bien, mañana me dirigió a Ciudad Milagro

Ambos hombres cortaron llamada Rodolfo parecía estar más serio con aquello pero algo no andaría bien.

Manny se encontraba en su habitación como siempre viendo revistas de villanos, como decía él: "yo las leo por los anuncios" algo así, pero amaba hacer aquello.

Esta vez no hizo nada se hecho a dormir su padre sabía bien que se encontraba cansado después Dr lo vivido hoy en día, miro sus manos las empeñó con fuerza para luego sonreír. El tiempo paso y el sueño lo invadió por completo.

Manny se encontraba caminando entre su oscuro sueño que podía notarse un sólo pasillo iluminado por la luz ya todo a su alrededor era pura oscuridad.

Se detuvo cuando noto el final de aquel pasillo iluminado. Para notar enfrente unos ojos rojos brillosos. La voz se hizo evidente pero esta vez parecía más que dispuesta a otra cosa.

Voz: que gusto verte niño -en tono de burla-

Manny no parecía estar complacido por aquellas palabras para luego seguir escuchando aquella voz.

Voz: supongo que es momento de que yo aparezca en tu vida...

Manny: ¡¿eh?! ¿de que hablas?

La voz no dijo nada y solo comenzó a escucharse unos pasos al momento de estar en el camino de luz se pudo notar a él, Manny quedó más que paralizado por lo que veía si. Veía a alguien de pie a aquella persona muy conocida por él.

En cuestión de segundos aquella silueta se había presentado su forma...

Manny: pero... si eres...

Con aquellas palabras había quedado el joven Rivera, la persona enfrente de él podría ser el final de muchos aunque sus estados de aura habían sido un poco confuso para el joven Rivera.


	10. Chapter 10

**La voz dormida**

 **Cap** **ítulo 10: liberado.**

Granpapi había llegado de su viaje de vacaciones y para Rodolfo había sido bien o ya que comenzaría a saber relacionado a lo que había visto en el día en que Manny uso sus poderes contra dos bandidos.

Mientras que en donde se encontraba Lucía quien por algún motivo sentía una enorme felicidad, hoy sería algo muy especial, algo que muchos intentarían detener pero ella no se dejaría engañar y lo haría a toda Costa.

Lucía: ustedes dos vayan a la ciudad los estaré viendo desde muy cerca más que nada necesito el poder necesario de el tigre para liberarlo -seria-

Ambos bandidos aquellos bandidos que se habían enfrentado a él tigre el día anterior habían sido sumamente interesante para ambos cosa que pronto dejaría una marca en el joven Rivera.

Manny se encontraba más que asustado pero no podía presentarse así ante su familia, mucho menos con Frida que terminaría más que nada preocupada.

Terminó por esconder aquel dolor y sufrimiento conocido como el miedo, sabía bien, que ahora era el miedo que lo inundaba al saber la verdad ante aquel sujeto, al ver el rostro de aquel individuo.

Suspiro calmado intentando ocultar el miedo y se acercó al comedor como siempre a esperar el desayuno de su madre que se encontraba ya despierta y preparando el desayuno.

Manny: buenos días mamá -sentándose en el silla con una sonrisa fingida- ¿donde esta papá?

María: bueno...

No pasó mucho cuando una voz hizo que Manny volteara, miro a Granpapi de pie en la entrada de la cocina, mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Manny: ¡Granpapi! -animado-

Granpapi: ¿Como has estado nieto? -con una sonrisa y abraza a su nieto-

Manny: bien, como nunca más en la vida -sonríe triunfador-

Granpapi: ese es mi nieto -sonríe de igual manera-

Rodolfo veía a su hijo desde la entrada cosa que había calmado pero a la vez preocupado después de la conversación que tuvieron Rodolfo y su padre, tenía el temor de que María se diera cuenta e intentará parar aquel embrollo diciéndole a Manny, Granpapi y Rodolfo harían lo posible para detener aquel suceso si eso era necesario.

El rato que Manny tenía se había agotado ahora tenía que ir a la escuela, se despidió de la familia y partió a la preparatoria en donde por fortuna miro a Frida en la entrada de alguna u otra forma parecía más que sería.

Manny: ¿sucede algo? -confundido-

Frida: no, no nada, vamos tenemos que entrar a clases

Si, Frida diciendo eso. Era extraño, pero al pasar de los años, bueno de dos años y la pérdida de la memoria, habían hecho que la joven Suárez tuviera un poco de responsabilidad haciendo que en su día tuviera espacios libres que antes no tenía. Para aquello tiempos libres se la pasaba con Manny, todos en la preparatoria pensaban que ambos jóvenes ya eran novios. Debido que siempre pasaban juntos y cosas así, aunque desde secundaria aquello había pasado.

Después de la larga jornada de estudio, ambos jóvenes se fueron a divertir en los videojuegos Maya, ya tenían un poco de tiempo son visitar aquel lugar y esta vez sería bueno.

Lucía miraba desde un techo era un edificio de 4 pisos, se podía notar que a su costado se encontraba ambos hermanos quien por así decirlo habían sido creados por Lucía.

Lucía: bien, ¿supongo que era necesario que esperaran? ¬¬

Bandido 1: lo siento ama, pero no podíamos atacar a plena vista, aparte el chico podría matar a todos

Lucía: ese era el caso

Con aquello Lucía dio un suspiro miro aquello con tremenda ira para luego continuar el camino hacia un lugar más cómodo en donde el tigre no se diera cuenta de su presencia en absoluto.

Los bandidos habían esperado el momento.

Se encontraba listos para atacar cuando notaron a Frida, para ambos pareció una especie de fortuna y así poder contraatacar al chico.

Habían hecho de las suyas capturando de una manera sorprendente a la peliazulada. Manny miro a ambos bandidos quien por alguna manera se veían felices mientras en sus manos poseía a la peliazulada.

Manny: ¡suelten a Frida, ahora! -molestandose-

Bandido 1: ¡ha! ¿y si no queremos?

Bandido 2: ¿Que harás el tigre? -embolsa una sonrisa-

Manny guardó silencio y se transformó en el tigre, sintió un enorme temor para luego recordar lo que había visto en su sueño.

 _Flash Back._

 _Manny hab_ _ía visto a la persona pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra hab_ _ían recibido un golpe por medio de una patada haciendo que terminar_ _á alejado del sujeto._

 _Manny alz_ _ó la mirada no pod_ _ía entender el motivo no sab_ _ía el motivo de aquello._

 _Sujeto:_ _¿sorprendido? Muy pronto seremos separados y cuando eso suceda... hmp, acabar_ _é con tu familia -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-_

 _Manny: yo no te permitir_ _é que lastimes a mi familia -levant_ _ándose-_

 _Sujeto: no podr_ _ás hacer nada, yo... soy t_ _ú -contin_ _úa con la sonrisa-_

 _Manny sab_ _ía bien que aquel sujeto no era nada, su aspecto era id_ _éntico a_ _él cuando estaba transformado en el tigre, s_ _ólo que aquellos ojos eran de otro negro, mientras aquellas pupilas eran completamente rojo tambi_ _én pod_ _ía notarse el punto en el centro del ojo, cosa que pod_ _ía o se ve_ _ía de una manera temerosa._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Manny había reaccionado cuando escucho el grito de Frida quien pedía su ayuda, Manny no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a rescatarla, pero tal parecía que hacían enfadar al joven Rivera pues el que poseía a Frida comenzó a alejarse, mientras que uno de ellos se había quedado a hacerle frente.

Lucía miraba pasmada el plan que se les había ocurrido a ambos, para ella era magnífico ya que haría con un sólo acorde la liberación de aquel ser. Ella sólo continuó observando cada movimiento de los bandidos y de el tigre quien parecía más que serio en los ataques que hacia en contra de uno de los bandidos.

El segundo cargaba a Frida mientras este sólo podía indicar que ya había triunfo para su bando pero se había equivocado, se había detenido de un seco, miro con tremenda seriedad a un sujeto que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Un sobrero negro cubría la mitad de su rostro un poco de cabellera blanca podía notarse como el aire hacia su trabajo, mientras su vestimenta, usaba una especie de manta mientras su adentro era una camisa y pantalón negra de igual manera eran los zapatos, (lamento no decir bien el vestuario).

Lucía miro a aquel sujeto desde su lugar quedando un poco molesta por la situación.

Bandido: ¿quien demonios eres tú? -sereno-

No dijo nada, sólo hizo un movimiento rápido sacando así su guitarra color negro con decoraciones doradas, Django había llegado y había tomado alrededor de unos días para que regresará.

Django lanzó unos cuantos acordes habiendo que el bandido soltara a Frida de una manera brusca y apuntará con el arma hacia Django que por algún motivo se veía más que serio.

Django no importó y se apresuró con los ataques, Frida miro al joven De los Muertos quien poseía una mirada demasiado fría cosa confusa en él, ya que sus ojos tintos y a medida de que era... bueno es un villano tenía la valentía de contraatacar a su propia hermana.

Django había acabado con el bandido de una manera rápida y sencilla aunque pudo notar sus restos que se habían transformado en polvo. Cosa que miro con molestia pues aquellos esqueletos estaban demasiado y bien creados por Lucía.

Django se aproximó a Frida quien no paraba de observarlo, esté le brindó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que Frida aceptó.

Frida miro los ojos de Django quien parecían vacíos por completo. No pasó mucho cuando habló Django, con una seriedad que ni ella se había imaginado.

Django: Frida ¿en donde se encuentra Rivera? -sereno-

Frida: ¡¿eh?! Se encuentra por allá -señala con su dedo-

Django: bien, vete a casa -se aleja un poco pero es detenido por Frida-

Frida: Django ¿que pasa? -mirando a Django preocuada-

Django: ... -la mira- nada... ahora ve a casa y refugiate al igual que los demás -serio-

Django la miro para luego irse en dirección hacia el tigre mientras que Frida había quedado de pie mientras observaban Django irse.

Lucía había quedado molesta al mirar que Django se acercaba con El tigre así que como último remedio terminó por meterse en la batalla quien había aparecido enfrente de Django.

Lucía: ¿a donde vas querido hermanito? -sonríe-

Django: grrr... has te a un lado Lucía -serio-

Lucía: ¿porque debería hacerlo?

Django: el ser que estas liberando no le importa la vida inclusive es capaz de eliminarte de la existencia -serio-

Lucía: ¡ha! Mira como tiemblo je je -burlándose- me e comunicado con él y tal parece que a aceptado mi ayuda y piensa unirse a mi

Django: estas en lo contrario sólo quieres que lo libre una ves libre te destruirá

Lucía parecía hartarse de aquellas palabras así que decidió comenzar a atacar a Django cosa que el peliblanco comenzó a esquivar. Los minutos transcurrían y cada minuto que pasaba la mano de Lucía tomaba nuevamente un aura púrpura, Django miro aquello para luego intentar detener a su hermana de cualquier tontería.

Pero había sido en vano ella había sacudido la penúltima cuerda de su guitarra y muy pronto comenzaría la verdadera invasión del mundo, una vez hecho esto miro a hacia un costado en donde miro a el tigre arrodillado.

El tigre se encontraba fatal su estado y el intenso dolor de cabeza le hacían imposible cualquier combate contra aquel bandido esquelético, el tigre por su parte escuchaba aquella voz en su cabeza haciendo que Manny comenzará a preocuparse.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Rodolfo y Granpapi quien parecían preocupado por Manny, quien de alguna forma veían como el joven Rivera creaba un aura diferente a la habitual. Manny podía sentir aquel poder sus ojos parecían estar complacidos aunque... su conciencia sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando era por aquel ser, continuo la batalla interna, mientras que Lucía veía todo desde la cima de un edificio.

Django veía aquello con una enorme preocupación haciendo que un enorme temor existiera en su cuerpo.

Django: ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO LUCÍA?! -preocupado y temeroso-

Lucía: hay hermanito aún lo que nos espera jajaja

Al decir aquello Lucía hizo el último acorde haciendo que una pulsada más grande hiciera presente en los pensamientos de el tigre, pero esta vez había visto algo diferente, el cielo se nublo por completo mostraba relámpagos o rayos que caían a la superficie de la ciudad.

Uno de aquello fue a dar al cuerpo de Manny quien por alguna razón no había afectado pero si había puesto algo peligroso por así decirlo se habían partido en dos.

Manny había salido volando estrellándose contra un muro, Granpapi y Rodolfo se acercaron para auxiliar al pequeño Rivera.

Rodolfo: ¡MI'JO! Responde -preocupado-

Manny se encontraba desmayado aunque tarde que temprano despertará, pero para ambos Rivera dejaron de ver a su hijo cuando escucharon una risa malévola, siniestra a la habitual.

El tigre... o aquel tipo que se encontraba poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda a los Rivera se encontraba más que fascinado por lo que había pasado.

El tigre: JA JA JA ¡Esto es sorprendente! -sonriendo siniestramente-

Granpapi y Rodolfo se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras que Lucía vio complacida por lo que había hecho, desapareció enfrente de Django para estar cerca de aquel ser demoníaco.

Lucía: bien, ¿supongo que te hubieras a mi? -sonrie-

El demonio miro con tremenda individualidad o superioridad, haciendo un gesto negatorio le dio la espalda a Lucía para encaminarse a crear el peor catástrofe en la historia, pero fue detenido al escuchar a White Pantera y Puma Loco al ataque.

El demonio emboso una sonrisa para luego demostrar sus garras.

Lucía por su parte había visto la acción del sujeto y sólo espero hasta que él pudiera deshacerse de ambos Rivera, miro a su alrededor al joven Rivera pero no miro nada dando a entender que Django se lo había llevado, pero se percató de la ausencia de Django quien continuaban de pie en la cima de aquel edificio.

Lucía habían creado una serie de bandidos esqueléticos para que comenzarán con la búsqueda mientras que el demonio continuaba la dura batalla, aunque para él era la más sencilla.

White Pantera había tenido problema tal parecía que aquel demonio conocía perfectamente bien sus movimientos haciendo que en un movimiento erróneo terminará por ser lastimado sólo que esta vez no habían sido de gravedad si no una serie de rasguños en la parte del pecho, muchas con Puma Loco este se encontraba en combate con sus armas, pero había visto que no había provocado nada en aquel demonio.

Demonio: no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo ustedes me hayan guardado un estúpido cinturón... pero ahora estoy libre... aunque con este cuerpo de un adolescente-fastidiado por la edad-... pero eso no importa ustedes morirán de alguna u otra forma -con una sonrisa siniestra-

Nuevamente los ataques del sujeto había provocado que el robot de Granpapi terminará por ser destruido, provocando al anciano unas cuantas quemaduras, mientras que intentaba levantarse. Pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento fue tomado del cuello.

Demonio: viejo escucha lo que diré, dile a Manny que lo estaré esperando... si no -chasquea sus dedos- haré lo imposible para que sepa lo que es sufrir -sonríe siniestramente-

Las palabras de aquel demonio había hecho que el anciano terminará por quedar ahí de pie sin poder hablar en absoluto, guardo silencio y sólo pudo notar como se alejaba por medio de un salto quien se había perdido en la cima de uno de los edificios. El demonio habían pasado a lado de Django mientras que esté había quedado ahí de pie observando como la familia Rivera habían sido acabada de una manera sencilla.

Django sólo sintió aquella presencia para luego desapareciera de aquel lugar, él se aproximó a los Rivera que se encontraba ahí tirados en el suelo, no hizo nada en absoluto pues aún sentía un rencor hacia ellos, pero la situación se estaba poniendo difícil, Lucía había terminado por irse detrás de aquel ser quien por algún motivo tenía que continuar con su plan de tener a toda Ciudad bajo orden de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**La voz dormida.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 11 final: Encerrado, El inicio de una amistad eterna. Pt.1**

Manny había despertado en casa se encontraba en cama, miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de la presencia de Frida quien se encontraba recargada en la cama mientras dormida apoyada en sus propios brazos.

Manny se sentó y acarició un poco el cabello azul de la chica, para luego notar como Frida ya está lista para despertarse.

En un dos por tres Frida se había despertado, se acomodó en la silla, se estiró un poco para luego tallarse sus ojos debido al sueño, una vez que bostezo miro a Manny quien le había sonreído g este le decia: " _Hola,_ _¿como amanesiste?"_ Cosa que Frida comenzó por arder sus mejillas, el clásico sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro ella lo oculto mirando hacia otro lado mientras que pensaba en otros sentimientos y fue ahí donde aparecieron los de preocupación.

Frida: Manny, ¿que fue lo que pasó ayer?

Manny: ... nada, que bueno que estés bien -cambiando el tema rotundamente- pero dime, ¿quien te salvó? Porque yo no fui

Frida: fue Django, tal parece que ya regreso -con una leve sonrisa-

Manny: bueno supongo que será de ayuda ...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Django hizo acto de presencia asustando por completo a ambos jóvenes.

Manny: deberías de hacer eso -fastidiado-

Django: eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es que tengas cuidado el pide tu ausencia en la batalla... aparte estará dispuesto a matarte -serio-

Frida: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿quien?! ¡DÍGANME! -preocupada-

Manny: Frida, déjanos hablar a solas... -sereno-

Frida: pero Manny yo quiero ayudarte, más ahora -preocupada-

Manny: Frida, por favor has caso -serio, la mira-

Frida noto aquellos ojos café para luego acceder de una manera triste, aunque sabía que no podía pues no haría lo suficientemente falta en la batalla.

Una vez que salió Frida, Manny quedó molesto para luego mirar a Django.

Manny: debiste a verte callado... no me gusta preocupar a Frida -molesto-

Django: hmp... eso ya no me interesa sabes... ahora necesito que te recuperes y que comiences a actuar -serio-

Manny: bien, ¿que quieres que haga? -confundido-

Django: mira, conseguiré la cinta de los mayas, para que puedan usarlo con tu cinturón y así no habrá problemas... -serio-

Manny: ¡espera...! ¿que no ese sujeto espera un movimiento asi?

Django: no, él espera que te presentes para que te transformes en su cara... pero yo no tengo mucha información de eso sí no tu abuelo y tu padre -desaparece-

Minutos después entran Rodolfo y Granpapi quien parece tener una especie de temor. Aunque al joven no parecía estar muy sorprendido pues días antes había tenido aquellos miedos enormes.

Rodolfo: mi'jo, ¿como te encuentras? -sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

Manny: bien supongo pero siento que me falta una parte

Granpapi: si, es normal por ahora tenemos que detener aquel ser

Manny: si, pero... ¿como?

Mientras que los hombres hablaban María se encontraba en la cocina quien por algún motivo estaba algo preocupada, con ella se encontraba Frida que parecía más que nada preocupada debido lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

María: ... siento un miedo pero no se como describirlo -triste-

Frida: vamos señora Rivera, verá que todo esto esa olvidado -animando a María-

María: hay Frida, gracias por tu apoyo, eres perfecta -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Frida: gracias señora Rivera

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Emiliano seguido de su familia hicieron aptos de presencia, la familia Suárez se encontraba más que preocupada por la situación que habían visto y vivido por parte de Emiliano.

Emiliano: ¿donde esta ese chico? -sereno-

María: está descanso...

Carmelita: perdona esto, pero Emiliano a visto a Manny por toda la ciudad y anda acabando con la vida de todos -triste-

Nikita y Anita se aproximaron a su hermana para brindarle un fuerte abrazo.

Nikita: hay hermana que bueno que estas bien... -abrazando a Frida con preocupación-

Anita: pensamos que ese demonio de Rivera había provocado algo malo contigo -continúa la oración, y abraza a Frida al igual que preocupada-

Frida: chicas, estoy bien eh estado aquí todo este tiempo... aparte Manny esta aquí en casa -separándose de ambas-

Emiliano: y bien, ¿en donde se encuentra? -molesto-

Manny: aquí -parado de pie en la entrada del pasillo-

Manny se veía serio por la situación y no le importaba enfrentarse a Emiliano, pues el verdadero enemigo se encontraba allá afuera y no podía rendirse tan fácil.

Emiliano: muchacho eres un problema para la ciudad así que vendrás conmigo -molesto-

Rodolfo: lamento la interrupción pero Manny no a hecho nada malo -entre Manny y Emiliano-

Emiliano: ¿pero que tonterías dices?

Granpapi: así como a escuchado, Manny no a hecho nada, es el cinturón ...

Granpapi se quedó más que serio la primera vez que todos veían al anciano de esta manera cosa que había provocado una especie de tranquilidad en Emiliano pues por primera vez había confiado en no seguir gritando o insultando a la familia.

Granpapi: la historia comienza así, hace unos años, 1800 para ser acertado había un terrible villano en la antigua civilización utilizaba las habilidades de los animales para poder conseguir su cometido después de mucho tiempo de intento por detener aquel villano se hizo una especie de brujería en donde obtendría el espíritu de aquel hombre pues le gustaba robar y hasta asesinar se una menta despiadada... la noche en que pasó eso todos estaban listos y por medio de poderes de los dioses mayas pudieron detenerlo durante la batalla este villano dijo que regresaría y como único objetivo sería si fuese liberado con la ayuda de la cinta maya quien obtenía las llaves en energía mística, cuando el quedó encerrado notaron que se había transformado en una hebilla metálica mientras marcaba la "T" en el centro aquellos que Serna cargaron de protegerla la habían transformado en un cinturón pues había revelado que había energía que podía ser usada para el bien, pero también era una forma de estar dañando la hebilla para que pudiera ser liberado... la cinta había sido guardada peto veo que hace tiempo fue encontrado

Emiliano: entonces dices que ese sujeto no es este mocoso si no un demonio -confundido-

Granpapi: así es, por eso necesitamos conseguir la cinta de los mayas

Frida había escuchado todo y se alejó de ahí sin ser vista por nadie se aproximó a lo que era un baúl en el artico de la familia Rivera pudo notar el guante plateado que parecía estar complacido por ayudar a Frida, se colocó el guante transformándose en Plata Peligrosa y se apresuró en su búsqueda de aquella cinta.

Después de mirar a ciudad completa en pleno desastre miro a lo lejos explosiones dando a entender que se encontraba ahí su rival. Se apresuró pero antes de estar enfrente de su oponente se detuvo en uno de los edificios medio destruidos.

Frida: con que él es el demonio

Dijo mirando a él tigre que poseía la estatura de Manny pero la piel que se le notaba a mitad de rostro era pálida y el traje era completamente negro, mientras que aquellos ojos rojos hacían un juego especial. Él no se encontraba sólo pues con él estaba Lucía quien parecía más que complacida por la situación.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz, ella se volteó rápidamente para notar a Django quien se acercaba a lado de ella mientras miraba a escena de abajo.

Django: no te dije que te fueras a refugiarte -sereno, sin verla-

Frida: pero yo también quiero ayudar

Django: sólo provocaras un movimiento erróneo

Frida: pues yo pienso que no

Frida estaba lista para lanzarse sobre su enemigo pero fue detenida por Django, ella se volteó y noto que su brazo estaba sujetado por la mano del chico peli blanco.

Django: no te metas entiende -serio-

Frida: ...

Frida no creo palabras ya que se había quedado sorprendida al mirar al demonio que se encontraba detrás de ambos, Django soltó lentamente a Frida para girarse, Django y aquel demonio se miraron para luego escuchar la voz siniestra de aquel ser.

Demonio: mire, quien ha venido -sonríe siniestramente-

Lucía: podrás acabar con ellos ¿no?

Demonio: si... claro -algo fastidido-

Lucía pareció notar aquello cosa que había sacado de sus casillas..

Lucía: deberías agradecer por a verte liberado de esa prisión -molesta-

Demonio: ya lo hice... pero tú sigues pegada a mi y eso odio -molesto-

Lucía: sabes que yo seré la nueva reina así que tienes que obedecer -molesta-

El demonio ya no dijo nada pues noto como Django se iba mientras jalaba a Frida del brazo.

Demonios: ustedes no escaparan -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

El demonio se fue en búsqueda de ambos mientras que lucía quedaba de pie en aquel lugar. Django ingreso por un callejón y dejó de jalar a Frida quien por algún motivo parecía que sería una idea aceptable.

Frida: ¿porque hiciste eso? Estaba dispuesta a pelear contra él -molesta-

Django: él te matará a toda costa no importa si estas bien o mal el acabará con tu vida y siento que con la de Lucía será muy pronto -serio-

Frida: entonces, ¿que haremos? -mirando a Django-

Django: lo primero es de que tu te vayas a esconder, yo haré el resto entendido -serio-

Frida quedó un tanto molesta y se repuso a hacer aquella orden cosa que Django miro con confusión y también con preocupación.

Django: tu deberías estar con Rivera aquí no es un buen momento -sereno, mira hacia otro lado-

Frida: pero ya te dije el motivo de aquello vengo a ayudar a Manny de lo que sucede -mira Django-

Django: pues que absurda idea -la mira serio-

No paso a más cuando se escucho una voz quien por algún motivo se encontraba feliz por a ver encontrado a sus adversarios. Frida y Django buscaron al sujeto y pudieron notarlo en la cima del edificio que creaba aquel callejón.

Demonio: fue una estupenda idea de que hayan venido... ustedes serán las nuevas víctimas -sonríe-

Django: demonios -susurro-

Una ataque proveniente de el demonio hizo que ambos jóvenes esquivaran con poca dificultad pudieron hacerlo, pero aún así estaban a merced de aquel demonio, no era por exagerar la situación, pero aquel demonio había colocado su mano en dirección de ambos jóvenes para que se creará una pequeña esfera color rojiza quien al momento de lanzar se pudo notar un enorme estruendo.

Django había salido de ahí mientras ayudaba a Frida a escapar, una vez que estuvieron algo lejos se detuvo Django mientras esté le daba una orden a Frida de que se fuera, Django colocó su vista hacia enfrente colocó su guitarra al frente dispuesto a empezar una batalla, miraba con atención aquella cortina que se había creado por el ataque del demonio.

Frida miro aquello sólo pudo correr, Django continuaba la vista hasta que una garra salió por completo tomando a Django por el cuello, Frida se detuvo y volteó pudo notar a Django en problemas ya que aquel agarre continuaba siendo muy fuerte.

Frida se aproximó cosa que Django noto y con una voz débil debido a que la garra continuaba apretando el cuello, habló.

Django: vete... ahora... -entre cortadas-

Frida: no, no puedo dejarte sólo -seria-

Frida no había parecido acceder a la orden así que se puso a atacar, lanzó un rayo proveniente de su guante plateado quien por suerte había liberado a Django, esté cayó arrodillado mientras recobraba el aliento, Frida se encontraba en posición de pelea enfrente de Django quien miraba como el humo comenzaba a disolverse.

Enfrente se encontraba el demonio quien por algún motivo sonreía, después de que desapareciera el humo se noto aún más a su lado de encontraba Lucía que parecía estar algo molesta por la acción de aquel demonio.

Demonio: bueno que podemos hacer para que ustedes dejen de existir -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-

Lucía: deberías tenerlos vivos para atraer a el tigre -seria-

Demonio: eso es una estupidez -sereno-

Django miro a Lucía quien aún portaba aquella cinta cosa que comenzó a pensar en un movimiento para poder obtener aquella cinta pero algo no había salido bien, fue el ataque rápido que había hecho el demonio, había golpeado el abdomen de Django para lanzarlo hacia arriba, Frida miro aquello con un temor no podía moverse por lo sucedido.

Demonio: pobre... no seguirá con vida -sonrie- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada más ni nada menos que Frida Suárez la novia de Rivera -sonrie-

El demonio se acercó a ella para observar se arriba a abajo, cosa que hizo un idea en la mente del demonio.

Demonio: supongo que contigo tendré más la vista del Rivera ¿no? -le acarisia la mejilla con una de sus garras- Esperemos y Rivera aparezca

Cuando dijo aquello Django se encontraba bajando pero la garra del demonio había atrapado al peliblanco. Para luego ser lanzado contra un muro.

Demonio: con esto tendremos pero... -mira a Frida- tú vendrás conmigo

Había tomado a Frida de la cintura, mientras ella quería zafarse de aquel agarre pero al final tuvo una suerte debido a la apareción de White Pantera y Puma Loco quien parecían más que decidió a combatir al demonio.

Demonio: ¿de nuevo ustedes? Bien saben que no podrán contra mi -sonríe-

White Pantera: no importa demonio... moriremos en el intento -sereno-

Granpapi: tu debes de regresar a tu prisión -molesto-

Demonio: ¿que dices, regresar? Estas completamente loco viejo -sereno-

Granpapi había activado una serie de misiles mientras que White Pantera se encontraba combatiendo con velocidad al demonio, mientras que Lucía veía todo sabía bien que el demonio los acabaría sin ningún problema, pero había sido descubierta por alguien, si, era Manny quien se aproximó a ella subiéndose arriba de ella intentando así quitarle aquella cinta.

Lucía se tambaleaba intentando quitarse a Manny de la espalda, cosa que había sido algo complicado pero al final pudo lograrlo, utilizó su guitarra para lanzar unos cuantos rayos a Manny mientras este corría pudiendo esquivar aquellos ataques, Frida pudo notar que el chico necesitaba ayuda así que se apresuró y utilizando el guante plateado lanzó un rayo hacia Lucía, quien ella no espero venir y había recibido el golpe, Manny miro aquello para luego observar a Frida quien se encontraba flotando, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Manny, cosa que el Rivera tomó agradecido.

Manny se aproximó a Lucía quien se encontraba gravemente herida el impacto de aquel rayo había sido demasiado, le había provocado una descarga alrededor de su cuerpo esquelético. Manny lo tomó cómo una ventaja quitó la cinta de su guitarra para luego ser alzado por Frida quien lo había llevado a un lugar seguro.

Lucía por su parte se encontraba más que molesta por pa situación la cinta había desaparecido de sus manos por aquel Rivera lo único que pudo hacer era hacer unos cuantos rayos hacia ambos jóvenes que se encontraban volando en dirección de la casa del Macho, Frida esquiva todo los rayos que Lucía lanzaba pero por fortuna y teniendo la ayuda de Django quien se había metido en la ayuda de ambos jóvenes.

Lucía: hermanito como odio hacer esto -lanza un rayo-

Django: ¡ha! Esta ves serás tu quien deje de estar de esta manera Lucía -esquiva el rayo-

Django hizo una serie de acordes cosa que Lucía pudo notar con sorpresa, ya que había notado la enorme diferencia de un acorde que Django había creado y con ello había hecho una especie de escudo Lucía se apresurada a utilizar sus ataques y así destruir el escudo que la había rodeado.

Lucía: ¡Grrr! ¿que es esto? -molesta-

Django: un poco de tu propia medicina hermana -embosa una sonrisa-

Lucía: no todo lo que puedes lograr se cumplirá eh -embozo una sonrisa-

Django entendió a lo que se refería y se volteó para notar al demonio quien se veía serio ante la situación.

Lucía: ¡destruyelo! -molesta-


	12. Chapter 12

**La voz dormida.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 11 final: Encerrado, El inicio de una amistad eterna. Pt 2**

El demonio miro a Lucía de una manera molesta se aproximó a Django quien este continuaba en posición de ataque peto se detuvo a un lado cuando el demonio chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que un agujero debajo de Lucía se mostrará Lucía miro aquello para luego ingresar a aquel lugar.

Demonio: era una estúpida nunca se callaba -serio- y tú... quiero que vayas con Rivera y le digas la situación... ¡ah! Otra cosa, llévate a estos ancianos -serio, desaparece-

Django quedó mirando el lugar para luego notar aquel agujero que había creado, pero de que ahora se encontraba ya cerrado, después colocó la vista hacia ambos Rivera que se encontraba inconciente debido al ataque, no poseían nada grave algo sencillos ataques sin mucho dolor.

Django se acercó a ambos hombres, los miro con fastidio pues eran sus rivales aún así no podía dejar a abajo el verdadero enemigo, ahora que Lucía había hecho aquello, él tenía que solucionarlo.

Había llegado en el jardín de la casa de macho, María había notado eso y salió rápidamente a auxiliar a su esposo, Manny salió después seguido de Frida quien también auxiliaron al abuela de Manny. Manny miro a Django quien se encontraba ahí de pie observando todo la situación dejó a su abuelo para aproximarse a él.

Manny: gracias por traerlos con vida -emboza una leve sonrisa-

Django: los traje porque tengo un mensaje... él quiere que te enfrentes a él, si no muy pronto vendrá a buscarte -serio-

Manny: no te preocupes estoy arreglando el cinturón para el combate

Django: bien, espero y puedas cada minuto se hace más fuerte

Django intentaba desaparecer pero había sido detenida por Frida quien por algún motivo quería que se quedará Django miro a Manny quien parecía acceder a la petición de la peliazulada, cosa muy extraño, pero aún así accedió a quedarse.

María había llevado a Rodolfo y Granpapi a sus habitaciones, obvio que con ayuda de Manny y Frida quien lo llevaron a sus camas.

Manny se encontraba en la sala mientras en la mesita de en centro se encontraba el cinturón, Manny hacia las cosas más rápido, Frida veía algo preocupada la situación aún así sólo pudo continuar en silencio Django se encontraba recargado en la pared miraba como Manny armaba el cinturón para luego observar la ventana.

La noche había llegado y para Manny había terminado el cinturón estaba listo para combatir se transformó en el tigre se sintio diferente un aura nueva lo rodeaba.

Django salió pues sabía bien que el tigre saldría a dar la cara contra aquel demonio.

Antes de que saliera Manny miro a Frida esta miraba preocupada por la situación, habían quedado y después de peleas de hacer reaccionar a Frida de que era peligroso.

Manny: no te preocupes Frida, regresare ya lo verás -emboza una leve sonrisa-

Frida: ... esta bien -con una sonrisa melancólica- pero ante ser que te vayas... quiero que sepas que... me gustas, te amo como no tienes idea y lamentó decirlo hasta el último momento-baja su mirada entre lágrima-

Manny: ... no te preocupes... yo también te he amado como nunca -la toma de la barbilla- y pelearme por eso Frida -la besa-

Frida sintió aquello labios, a principio quedó en shock pero al final pudo disfrutarlo se aferró abrazando el cuello del chico, mientras que Manny la tomaba de la cintura, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el oxígeno les había hecho falta fue ahí donde ambos se separaron se miraron para luego abrazarse.

Frida: por favor... regresa a casa quieres -entre lágrimas-

Manny: eso haré -continuando con el abrazó-

Manny la fue soltando poco a poco Frida sentía que el abrazo se estaba terminando quería aferrarse más pero recordó que tenía algo que hacer, fue ahí donde lo dejó libre, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ambos se despidieron con las manos para luego el tigre tomará la decisión de irse, quedó a lado de Django quien seguía en el jardín.

Django: espero y cumplas esa promesa -serio-

Manny: claro que si, destruire y regresare con Frida y mi familia -empuña su mano-

Django embozo una sonrisa leve para luego sacar su guitarra.

Django: ¿estas listo?

Manny: más que listo -sonriente-

Django: bien te veré allá -desaparece-

Manny: bien a darle -sonriente-

El tigre lanzó sus garras hacia un edificio cercano y comenzó abalanzarse entre ellos. El tigre sentía una enorme facilidad de movimientos se sentía mejor, fuerte, potente a detener cualquier situación.

Se detuvo en unas de las calles en donde vio por última vez a ese demonio, quien por mala fortuna no se veía a nadie, los minutos pasaban y para el tigre una especie de desesperación lo invadió por completo.

Los minutos habían pasado rápido y para el momento se encontraba listo para cualquier ataque, Django hizo su apareción se veía algo serio ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

Django: supongo que ya tienes todo ¿no? -sereno-

El tigre: claro, pero aún así no se a presentado -mira a su alrededor-

Ambos continuaron observando a su alrededor pero de igual manera no había nada que pudiera llamar su atención.

Los minutos pasaban ellos caminaban buscando al demonio, y sin pensarlo lo veían enfrente su aspecto se encontraba un poco más demacrado que antes.

Django: creo que posee un tiempo fuera del cinturón -mira a el tigre-

El tigre: esta será mi oportunidad para regresarlo a su mundo -empuña su mano-

El demonio los detectó como si nada, embozo una sonrisa incrédula para luego comenzar a hablar.

Demonio: me alegra que hayas venido -sonríe siniestramente-

El tigre: esta será tu última batalla -serio-

Demonio: eso lo veremos Rivera

El tigre y el demonio se lanzaron al ataque, Django había sido lento al querer detener a él tigre, miraba con sorpresa el combate, ambos combatientes hacían lo imposible golpeaba y recibían golpes había sido demasiado igual sus poderes cosa que el demonio había visto como un poco de preocupación.

Demonio: ¿de donde has sacado tanto poder Rivera? -sereno-

El tigre: eso no te incumbe -se lanza hacia el demonio-

Django por su parte se encontraba esperando el momento necesario su ocupación en aquella batalla era activar la hebilla para que pudiera abrir un portal, con la ayuda de la cinta maya, seguido con la magia de la guitarra mística podría encerrar nuevamente a aquel demonio.

Django comenzaba a hacer sus primeros acordes teniendo una enconada algo melancólica, pero aún así no era suficiente necesitaba la fuerza del demonio para comenzar a abrir el portal así como Lucía hacia sus acciones utilizando la energía de Manny de esta manera hacia sólo que al demonio.

El demonio parecía más que molestó la situación estaba a desniveles, sus poderes había disminuido cosa muy extraña en absoluto.

El tigre: ¿que sucede te sientes débil? -emboza una sonrisa de triunfo-

Demonio: hmp... aún no soy vencido Rivera -molesto-

Aquel ser demoníaco comenzó a usar unas esferas de energía oscura mientras recitaba unas cuantas palabras.

Demonio: Ángeles oscuros, dioses mayas, brinden las fuerzas de la oscuridad para destruir a la luz...

El cielo se nublo por completo, el demonio había alzado la palma de su mano hacia el cielo y desde los cielos oscuros había caído un rayo cosa que esté ser demoníaco había creado una esfera negra mientras a su alrededor mostraba un fuego color rojiza.

Demonio: últimas palabras Rivera -emboza una sonrisa de lado-

El tigre: ¿que rayos es eso? -confundido y sorprendido a la vez-

Demonio: el poder de los dioses malignos... ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo y ahora será el momento de que tú Rivera mueras junto con toda esta maldita gente -molesto-

Aquella esfera se esfumó cuando el demonio miro a él tigre acercarse, el demonio había absorbido por completo dicha espera pudiendo hacer otra más adelante pero habían sido en vano, ya que Rivera le provocaba algunos percances imposible de resolver o poder atacar.

El demonio embozo una sonrisa nuevamente hizo aparecer sus garras y con ayuda de aquella energía las garras tomaron un color rojizo, con aquellas hacia unos ataques que provocaban la destrucción de unas cuantas cosas una enorme ráfaga de energía se habían hecho presente. El tigre miro aquello con una tremenda sorprenda y esquivo lanzado su garra hacia el edificio más cercano.

Desde la cima veía la situación y se situó para comenzar a correr entre los edificios el demonio miro aquello para dar un salto y aplicar nuevamente aquella técnica.

Django hacia el cuarto acorde pudiendo quitar un poco de aquella energía, el demonio sintió un dolor de jaqueca para luego de que hiciera el ataque notará como su poder había disminuido.

Demonios: ¡¿pero que...?! -sorprendido-

El demonio quien seguía en el aire comenzó a buscar al Rivera pero pudo darse cuenta que Django hacia de las suyas, cosa que enfureció al demonio y se disponía a atacar.

Django continuaba concentrando aquel poder que el demonio emanaba, la visita que había hecho al mundo de lo muerto había sido benéfica pues había aprendido a obtener pa energía de un ser vivo ya fuera el vivo o muerto, hasta podría decirse que un demonio.

Django: demonios, el último se necesita mucha fuerza -susurrando-

Django no había notado al demonio que se acercaba a él, así que no había notado el ataque de aquellas ráfagas que eran creadas por las garras del demonio. El tigre miro aquel ataque preocupando por la situación, miro que Django se encontraba ahí tirado sin moverse en absoluto, su guitarra había quedado a un costado por fortuna para salvarla.

Demonio: no te metas en algo importante -fastidiado-

El demonio detectó al Rivera para luego sonreír.

Demonio: no te preocupes nadie nos molestara más -con una sonrisa siniestra-

El tigre miraba el cuerpo de aquel ser para luego notar como se movía débilmente. Cosa que pensó en alejar al demonio de ahí mientras Django se reponia.

El tigre: nunca serás más fuerte que yo, por eso a ataques primero a mis amigos -sonríe con burla-

Demonio: soy más fuerte que tú y ahora lo verás -molesto-

Con aquello el tigre se hecho a correr mientras que el demonio comenzó a seguirlos, el tigre correr por encima de los edificios mientras que el demonio se encontraba flotando lanzaba aquellas garras pero no podía darle a Manny.

Django se había levantó con algo de dificultad para luego notar que en su brazo se encontraba algo lastimado.

Django: rayos... no podré hacerlo... -tocándose el brazo-... tengo que intentar esto es ahora o nunca

Con dificultad Django comenzó a acercarse hacia la guitarra nuevamente comenzó con su concentración en su mano comenzó una energía rojiza sabía bien de quien pertenecía.

Django: bien, sólo necesito más -con voz debil-

El demonio continuaba hasta que un ataque muy bien preparado por parte del demonio había atacado por completo el tigre haciendo que el tigre recibiera aquel ataque en la espalda y cayera por el edifico al suelo, el demonio había defendido para luego acercarse a él.

El tigre intentaba levantarse con dificultad pero había sido imposible ya que el pie del demonio le había impedido que se levantará.

Demonio: vez que no puedes -sonríe- soy más fuerte que tú. Jaja

El tigre notó aquellos enormes colmillos que mostraba aquel demonio, la piel pálida del demonio se encontraba algo comida debido a que se encontraba en pudrirse.

El tigre no podía hacer nada en absoluto sólo esperar cualquier ataque proveniente del demonio. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para poder sentir aquel impacto pero antes de de que pudiera a hacer algo una esfera habia atrapado al demonio una esfera color verde.

El demonio miro con sorpresa y a la vez con temor golpeaba con tremenda fuerza aquella esfera pero habían sido imposible. Era imposible destruirlo sólo podía continuar golpeando.

Django habia aparecido a mitad de su rostro se encontraba un camino de sangre quien bajan desvelar frente entre sus ojos y bajaba por mejilla izquierda. En sus manos se encontraba la guitarra y una de sus manos poseía a aquella energía quien estaba listo para hacerlo, sin pensar dos veces Django creo el acorde haciendo que la esfera se hiciera un portal, el cinturón había brillado por completo.

El tigre se quitó el cinturón con rapidez quedando en Manny mientras el cinturón sólo podía elevarse. El grito desgarradora del demonio se había escuchado y una pequeña explosión había sido todo el demonio había desaparecido por completo y cielo nublado comenzó a cambiar las nueves desaparecieron mostrando los débiles rayos solares.

Django había caído cansado y Manny por su parte se había acercado a él, Manny se encontraba de igual manera agotado por los ataques, pero Django había recibido el ataque directo.

Django: lo hiciste Rivera -emboza una leve sonrisa-

Manny: también me ayudaste -sonríe de igual manera-

A los minutos Django había regresado a su forma inicial ser un esquelético chico. Sus heridas había desaparecido por completo.

Django: esto es genial, mi abuela me levantó el castigo... -emboza de lado- ahora si... volveremos a hacer rivales hasta la próxima Rivera -sonríe y desaparece-

Manny embozo una sonrisa de triunfo, sabía bien que seria un oponente duro de destruir asi como su abuela. El cinturón cayó a unos cuantos metros se veía normal como era necesario, Manny lo tomó y se lo puso a los minutos llegó Frida quien se veía feliz la situación. Ella lo había visto todo desde un principio ya que Manny sabía que no siempre ella haría caso a sus advertencias.

Frida: ¡que bueno que estas bien! -abrazando a Manny-

Manny: ¡auch! ... -adolorido-

Frida: lo siento -sonríe nerviosamente-

Manny: no te preocupes -emboza una sonrisa-

Ambos parecían felices juntos y que no, Manny habia dicho todo lo que sentía por la peliazulada así que no abría motivo por la cual no estarlo.

Lucía había quedado desterrado en el mundo de la oscuridad un mundo donde las almas son consumidas por la oscuridad.

Varios días más tarde Manny y Frida se encontraban en el parque, todo había regresado a la normalidad, y con ellos los villanos esta vez había sido una serie de bandidos esquelético, eran parte del Ejército de Django. Si, Django había tomado el título de su abuela siendo uno de los villanos que no tenía compasion por nadie.

Django se contra a dando órdenes a sus esqueléticos bandidos.

Django: Rivera un placer volvernos a ver -sonríe-

Manny: no que lo digas...

Ambos se enfrentaron como era igual con Sartana, cosa que había quedado en completo satisfacción para ambos.

Fin.

* * *

 **Hola Lamento la enorme demora pero aquí dejó todos los capítulos de la historia espero y les guste.**

 **Pd: ya ando haciendo una nueva sólo que este si se tardará un buen ya que estaré ocupada.**

 **PD2: el motivo por la cual tarde fue porqué como ustedes saben mis historias las escribo en mi celular y mi celular tuvo una infección de virus provocando que reconociera todas las actividades del celular eso costó que perdiera descarga es de app, imagenes, fotos, músicas, etc. Así que órita ando en blanco por lo mismo intentando obtener todo lo perdido.**

 **Ahora si gracias por esperar y felices fiestas atrasadas xD y Espero que sus deseos se hayan cumplido.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**


End file.
